Death's Vampire
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Miku was a Vampire. Law was a Pirate Captain. Vampires were superior. Law was a Devil Fruit user. Law slowly learns more about his vampire while Miku slowly learns what makes the humans tic. Rated for Certain Situations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Huntress

Red eyes watched the world around her as the bidding went about in the distance. The red eyes belonged to a girl with pure white hair that reached her waist. Around her neck was a bomb collar and on her wrists was a linked of sea stone cuffs. She sat calmly on the board in her cage with many sea stone chains keeping her in check, or so many think. When a guard came near her she flashed her fangs at him with a low animalistic growl escaping her throat. Seeing more come for her she came to the conclusion that it was her turn. With a cover over her cage she felt herself being wheeled out towards the place she could smell many different scents and can literally taste in the air many different blood types. Her fangs grew out at the thought seeing as the capturers starved her of blood while her eyes glowed bright red, carefully she was planning many deaths of those who thought they could sell her off.

"And now we have Item 24. A rare Item indeed! Item 24 - Miku! She is a wonder in the kitchen. Voice that is smooth as silk. Can keep the dirtiest of places clean! She has no need for sleep! Recovers fast! And has a diet of one thing: Blood. That's right ladies and gentlemen, we have a rare vampire for sale! Let's start the bidding at 50,000 Beli." she glared at the crowd as the cloth that covered her from their sights was moved away.

Many gasped as she watched them with hatred, but didn't fight from the sea stone, if anything the stone made it look like she was a devil fruit user type of vampire, only she wasn't. She cracked a fanged grin as she thought about how she was considered tamed by those humans, only for the grin to disappear a moment later. The only reason she didn't get away was because the lack of blood. Before she was captured she was already lacking in her food source. Looking over the crowd Miku saw one person in the back in the shadows. He had his face half way covered with a spotted white hat. He didn't seem interested in the bidding as he sat back there. His blood sang to her making her eyes shine in the dim lights…

"60,000!"

"75,000!"

Miku growled almost silently as her blood lust started to grow at how much blood had gathered in the room. But with the bomb collar she couldn't try to feed. If she could just get enough strength she could remove it herself but she couldn't. So she glared as she heard more bidding, nothing she could do on an empty stomach. Her thoughts seemed to get cluttered as she felt her hunger grow. Miku knew she would not last much longer if she didn't get some blood in her. Red eyes scanning the crowd for the blood type she preferred, only for her senses to mix together.

"90,000!"

"10,500,000!"

The bidding stopped which she looked up to see who had offered that much. Seeing most people in the crowd murmur but not offer anything to counter it, the dealer yelled SOLD and a name. "Sold to Trafalgar Law! For 10,500,000! Come backstage for your Item!"

Turning her red eyes to the one in the far back she saw she now held the eyes of the one whose blood sang to her. Miku could feel her mouth water as the guards came to wheel her back towards where she was stay until she was fully bought. Though as she was staring at the person who seemed to have bought her, her thoughts changed from blood hungry to how calm those steel eyes looked as they watched her.

Feeling herself get wheeled to the back to where the payments happen, Miku sat back as she waited for anything to give her a chance to get some blood in her. She knew that she could fight off her new owner. He was after all a lowly human. And if he thought she would roll over and bare her neck then he would be the first she would feed off of. Miku was brought out of her thoughts when an old man came forward with a set of keys. He seemed to exert a feeling of power and strength. Watching him like a hawk watched a snake, a predator watching her prey, only for him to smile a friendly grin at her. The friendly smile made her stop and blink as she regarded him with a curious and cautious stare.

Miku blinked as he unlocked her cage and gave her the key for the collar. Not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth, she immediately took off the one thing keeping her from feeding. Seeing that the old man helped her she crossed him of her list of people she would kill. Hearing gun fire, Miku followed a delicious smell. It could be one thing. Blood.

Seeing a few pirates fighting a lot of marines Miku thought about which she should feed off of. On one hand the pirates would put up more of a fight while the marines had more on their side which meant more blood for her to take. Making up her mind Miku tackled the closest marine, biting into his neck. Draining him of his blood as his scream was turned into gurgles. Screams came from a few marines who saw her attack one of their own.

"Monster! Kill her!" some pointed guns at her while some charged with swords. Dropping the dead marine she licked her bloodied lips as she defended herself. Randomly taking blood from some and straight up killing others.

"Damn bitch is brutal." a voice stated. Turning Miku saw a pirate with red hair. "Name's Kidd, Captain of the Kidd pirates. You got a crew bitch?"

Miku watched him before dodged an attack from a marine. Only to swing at his neck and with her brutal strength, knocked his head clean off. She didn't care the she was now showered in blood from that. Her ragged outfit that of those slave hunters had put her in was now soaked in blood, but she didn't care. Personally she preferred to be in red than any other color, it being the blood of her enemies made even sweeter to her lips. The only thing she wished to be clean of blood was her snow white hair, blood was a bitch to clean out of white hair... "No I don't got crew. And you wouldn't want a vampire on your crew or in tight enclosed spaces."

With a grin she licked some of the blood off her hand that she used to take the marines head off. Kidd grinned at her as she walked off to kill more. Seeing as she was about to pass Law, the man that tried to buy her, she glanced at him. Trying to figure out why a pirate captain would try to buy a vampire. Thinking a few second on it, it gave the person she was watching a chance to examine her. Law raised a look at her as her red eyes glowed from her feeding.

Miku blinked when she felt something stab through her. Law and Kidd seemed to be stunned as well for a moment, Miku however looked over her shoulder at the marine who held the sword. Pulling the blade out from behind her she turned and saw fear in the man's face. She grinned which made her fangs glistened in the light as she grabbed the man by the throat.

Miku could taste the fear rolling off of the man. But she has had her fill of blood, if her already healing wounds said anything. "Such a waste of perfectly fine blood…" She stated as she broke the man's neck.

Ignoring the two humans around her, Miku looked around a the bloodbath that were once called marines or in other words her prey. Seeing no reason to stay, she started towards the forest of the mangrove trees. "Vampire-ya where are you going?"

Turning to look Miku saw the Heart Pirate Captain smirking at her. With her bloodlust quenched, she had a more rational thought process even though the smell of the Heart Captain's blood was singing to her still like in the auction house. Things like what was she supposed to do now that she was listed as a slave entered her mind. And of course how was she supposed to get back to her island? Or more importantly, would she be allowed back on her island? "Going to go steal some clothes and sneak onto a ship." She stated. She felt no reason to lie as she turned back around to start walking away.

"Vampire-ya how bout you join my crew?"

"Fuck you Trafalgar, the bitch is joining mine!"

Red eyes blinked as she turned to the two pirate captains who seemed to be arguing over which crew she was to join. She thought for a moment on if it was a good idea for her to join a pirate crew in the first place and the dangers of being with humans. While she didn't have a bounty, she knew after her feeding off those marines would give her one. And with a bounty she wouldn't be allowed back on her island let alone in the waters that surrounded her home. So… why not join a pirate crew?

"Tell me about the living situation of your ship." Miku stated interrupting their talk.

"Fuck bitch, my Pirate crew is large. I've got a large ship and you can bring bitches onto it I won't care as long as they leave the following day."

Miku nodded and turned to Law with a raised look.

"I've got a sub, smaller crew and I'm a doctor."

Miku blinked at the limited information and she started to think. While the idea of a bigger crew was appealing since it meant more blood and then she could bring her food with her for the night with Kidd's option however… Law had a sub which mean she won't have to worry about the sun as much, even if she doesn't burn, it was uncomfortable. He was a doctor which means he would be able to heal any wounds she might have inflicted on the smaller crew if she made a mistake… "I've made my decision."

"I'll go with the Heart Pirates."

"Why that bastards?" Kidd whined.

"I prefer to be out of the sun for the greater part of the day." Miku stated simply.

"The fuck is that reason!" Kidd growled while Law smirked at the red haired pirate.

"And his blood sings to me." she stated with a fanged grin. This got the two pirates to look at her.

XXXXX

Miku walked with the Captain of the Heart Pirates towards the submarine, while she was told about it being a different type of ship. She was still shocked to see metal floating in the water. Seeing a white polar bear calling for her new captain and two other crew members though they were human were shouting and waving. Their human scent was pleasant at least and the talking bear made her realize he was a mink. Well, this will be interesting…

Her thoughts stopped as her new captain use a devil fruit to appear on the sub while she had to climb the ladder or something. He and his three crew members seemed to be watching her with curiosity. Sighing through her nose she took a few steps back, getting a raise look from her new captain and she took a running pace and from the edge of the land where the sub was in the deeper waters, she jumped and landed on the railing. The two humans jumped surprised at her sudden appearance on the sub while the mink blinked as he smelled the air. She heard clinking as she realized that she still wore the sea stone cuffs and chains on her person. So she held them in her hands and crushed them and threw them overboard.

Turning back to her new crew she lightly stepped off the railing as she looked around what would be her new home until she saw fit to leave. "Wow! Who are you?!" the duo humans asked.

"...Miku."

"Such a beautiful name!" the one in a pom pom hat said. She raised a look at him. Flattery? Was he trying to get something from her? Did he have a death wish? Was all human males like these two? She ignored most of they said as she followed her new captain with her eyes before he moved to the door they presumed led deeper into the sub.

"Miku why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?" she didn't deem them with an answer as she followed her new captain into the sub with the mink looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She didn't mind the stares she got from the crew at her current state. With a full stomach she felt completely calm in the metal ship as her new captain lead her to a medical area.

It slightly confused Miku as she was told to sit. As she sat her captain took out a clipboard and started asking her a question on her full name and for her to take off the blood drenched sack she wore. For a moment she said nothing as she watched her captain.

"Vampire-ya it would be best if you did as I asked."

Miku sighed. "My name is Miku Darain Familia." she stated giving her full name as she took off the red rag, leaving her in underwear that the humans in the auction house left her to wear. Her new captain looked over her for injuries and she didn't say anything as he went to the corner and grabbed a paper gown. He was shocked to see even the stab wound was gone. She looked at the paper gown as he held it out for her to put on. Sighing she figured her new captain wouldn't like it if she was walking around covered in blood.

Law noticed that somehow she didn't get blood stained on her red and black undergarments though he didn't stare for long as he told her to sit on the examine table. He went about asking her questions for the files he keeps on his crew.

"Age?"

"159."

Her captain looked up with a raised eyebrow. Miku sighed, her thought consisting of how humans were too curious for their own good. "We vampires have longer life spans. In human years I'm 159 but for vampires we don't age much from when we are fully matured, which differs per vampire. So I fully matured at the human years of 24 but I've been 'living' since then."

"Interesting…" her new captain looked at her with an odd look. "Allergies?"

"None."

"Not even garlic?" he asked. She could see he was thinking about the make believe about her kind as if it was actual facts on her kind.

"That's just make believe humans give vampires to make them think they have a way to fight against us." Miku smirked. Law seemed to think as he was amused at her for some reason.

"What about stakes and crosses?" Law asked interested.

"Crosses don't bother me at all, same for most vampires. However stakes, who wouldn't die from a stake to the heart?" She shrugged, even though being staked to the heart wouldn't kill her right away; she left it as is. "The only thing is being fast and strong enough to catch us off guard." Because that was true. She wouldn't lower her guard just because she was now a member of a pirate ship.

"And sunlight?"

"Myth, we just prefer the moon more than the sun. As we are more nocturnal."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Not all of us like it but some do. Though we don't often feel the need to sleep, if only for a few hours a night or day depending on where we are." she grinned before saying something else. "Though that announcer from the auction house didn't listen, we vampires do sleep a little bit."

"Any breaks to your bones?" He stated after a moment and then got back on track with his log for his new member.

"None."

"Height and Weight?"

"I'm 5'6 and I weigh around 115lbs."

"Blood Type?"

"O."

He continued to ask Miku the questions as he wrote them down before asked about sickness. "Any past illnesses?"

"I've had none other than a passing flu that was spread to us from when we fed off of a sick human."

"Alright. Skills?"

Miku thought about her skill set and wondered if she would be put into fighting other humans. "I'm pretty good at hand to hand with my brute strength, as a vampire I have enhanced senses, and I'm pretty good with many weapons. Though not a master at them."

"So a jack of all trades?"

"You can say that. I'm a decent cook and given I don't sleep often I can put more work into cleaning or other activities." Miku stated as she pulled a strand of her long white hair to look at the blood that stained a bit of it. Law saw the frown as she regarded the pink parts of her hair. "I have say I'm interested in learning what I could do on this sub with your crew."

"Eager to help?" Law smirked as he wrote down what she said.

"Not really to help but more along the lines of learning something new."

Law nodded as she seemed to being only interested in helping for her own benefit. Hearing a knock at the metal door Law called for them to enter. Miku turned her attention to the polar bear that seemed to enter. He watched her as he spoke to their captain.

"We are behind on supplies for the cooks to cook a full meal for our trip to the next island. We'll have to head back into Sabaody." the bear spoke. Miku kept her eyes on him, ever so silent as she watched him with interest. Law seemed to noticed her interest but said nothing on it.

"Didn't we just fill the supplies at the last run we did before we went to the auction house." Law questioned.

"We didn't have an extra mouth to feed captain." The bear frowned.

"Don't worry about me." Miku stated which got the attention of the bear and her captain. "I can last until we get to the next island to get my food. We'll just have to have the crew and everyone else be careful around me."

"Miku-ya, I don't want my crew to go hungry so you skipping meals for a week isn't acceptable." Law stated in a stern voice which Miku grinned at him as she leaned on her hands.

"You forget about my diet. I'm a blood drinker, as some humans call my kind parasites. Human food has no nutrients for me." They both blinked at her which she sighed. "I won't attack your crew Captain but close to the end of the week it would be best to keep the crew away from me so no...accidents...happens on mine or their parts."

Law remained silent as he regarded his new subordinates words. His first mate though seemed to watch her a lot, which he sent a questioning glance at the bear. The bear then apologized with his head down. Miku then took to standing now which Law looked back at her. "Permission to head back to the island for some errands?"

"What would you be getting?" Law asked though he had an idea, being her to pick up something similar to her personal effect from the auction house.

"I'm getting my clothes that I had before I was taken into the auction house and some blood bags from the hospital they have there. Since you don't like the idea of me fasting I'll have to get something to keep me full until I find a more stable source."

"Very well. Bepo call for Shachi and Penguin." Law stated as he went over to the counter and started to put away supplies that got place there earlier.

"Yes sir." Bepo, as she learned was the minks name left the room to fetch the two humans he spoke of.

Miku kept silent as she waited for her new captain to say something, possibly continue his questioning on her kind or something. But he didn't. So when the knock came Miku smelled the air and sensed it was the two humans he called for. Seeing the two humans from before enter the room her captain spoke without looking up from his papers on what he logged for her file. "You'll be accompanying Miku-ya back on the island for some things. Be back before dark."

"Aye captain." They said together, Miku sighed. It would seem her new captain didn't trust her to go alone. While it was insulting she did understand he thought she would either run or something due to not really caring for the idea of being in a pirate crew. Walking over she saw the bear Bepo hand the two humans what she could only assume was the budget for her stuff she was going to get. To be honest she wasn't planning on 'buying' anything so the money thing wasn't her concern. If it came down to it she guessed she could spend money on her things.

She looked down at her paper gown. It covered her well so she didn't have to worry about being exposed as she walked towards the auction house. Following the two humans as they lead her back to the deck. They seemed to have had a plank there that she didn't see before when they first arrived back at the sub earlier. One of the humans kept looking back at her, he had a hat with the words Penguin on the front. "So I'm Penguin and that's Shachi."

Miku nodded in response. They kept looking at her as she walked with them.

"Do you want us pick up something for you to wear while you get cleaned up?" Sachi asked, Miku raised a look at him but frowned when she could smell the hormones on the two humans.

"No I'll grab my personal effect from the auction house and then go to the bath house." She stated as she walked into the town, she ignored the looks she was given as she walked past. Some kids pointed at her but their families ushered them away from their view. It made Miku smile to herself as she saw the obvious fear in the humans eyes. Entering the destroyed auction house she went about to grabbed her pervious outfit she had before she was forced into the sack she wore at the time. Seeing it was together it made it a quick trip as she walked with the two humans following her as she walked to a bathhouse. Seeing the people look at her in fear, she waved at Shachi who paid for her to use one of the baths. They tried to sound tough and refuse to let her use their services. In of which before Penguin and Shachi could voice about it she walked over to the manager.

"It would be best if you let me wash up before I start to get the idea that this room could use some more red colors."

He paled as she walked past him towards the woman's selection before she turned a little to face him. "And if you call for marines I'll know. And you'll be dead before they arrive." Seeing she scared him enough for her to bath as long as she would please she entered the bath house. Going about to wash herself to be rid of the smell of blood of the marines from earlier that day she took to washing her white hair. It took her almost an hour but she got her hair back to its pristine white color with the water washing clear now. Setting to getting dry, she got dressed into her red and and black outfit carefully locking the brown buckles. Pulling her long white hair into a ponytail she kept most of it out of her face. Slipping on her shin high brown boots she locked more of the buckles. Turning around in her outfit she seemed happy everything moved the way they should. Walking out she saw that her two babysitters were waiting for her at the front door while the manager seemed to disappear somewhere. It didn't bother her now that she was clean.

"Where to now Miku-chan?" Sachi asked as he and Penguin noticed her walked off in a different direction from the sub. "We can go get you some clothes if you need them."

Miku sighed as it seemed her babysitters seemed insistent on having her buy some clothes. Taking the money they held out she walked to the Groves that had clothing stores. Buying a few shirts that went with fire orange to dark red and black jeans, some undergarments and bathing supplies. Satisfied with what she had she handed the remainder of the money to the human with red hair. Shachi she recalled, as Penguin followed her as she walked off again without saying where she was going. "Where are you going now?"

"Hospital."

"Why the sub has everything you'll ever need." Shachi stated. It made Miku blink as she turned to them.

"You don't know?" She asked slowly and seeing their confused looks she sighed. Of course she had literally join the crew less than a few hours ago so they wouldn't know her race. Turning back around she continued letting the humans follow her if they so desired. "I'm a vampire. I need blood bags for the time we're out to sea."

Hearing the two humans tripped and gaped at her she sighed as she continued on without stopping for them to process what she told them. After a while she heard them start to follow her again though at a farther away pace. Sighing Miku entered the hospital to see the nurses and doctors dealing with the rush of bodies that was left from her fight earlier. Now as she looked around for someone, she smelled a scent that reminded her of home.

Turning to the scent she saw a female vampire working the bodies to the morgue. Seeing as she caught the vampires smell as well they locked eyes as she waved over a nurse and pointed at her. The nurse frowned before leaving to the freezer in the back. She came back with a cooler, left it with her and turn and left without saying anything. Miku locked eyes with the vampire she had smelled the scent of and nodded, which the nurse vampire nodded back. Due to the hectic atmosphere no one noticed the exchange except the two humans who followed her in. Taking the handle of the cooler she walked out without even opening it as she left the hospital to head back towards the submarine.

The walk was silent for Miku as she kept a head of the two humans who seemed confused from the exchange and were still wary of her. Walking with the cooler towards the place the crew docked the submarine Miku looked over her shoulder at her two human crewmates. "Scared of me now?"

They both flinched. "N-no."

Miku sighed as she stopped at the cliff where the board was for the submarine. "Have I done anything to warrant you being scared of me?"

They both stopped and looked at each other. "Not really, we've only seen you covered in blood and know the stories of vampires." Shachi stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I was covered in blood because I was starved by the auction house and there was marines nearby. As long as I have my blood supply you have nothing to worry about from me." Miku stated as she took to picking up her cooler to her shoulder and taking it onto the sub. With it on her shoulders she left the two humans to follow her onto the sub.

-XXXXXXXXX-

Sitting in the mess hall Miku held onto the cooler and she set it down near the fridge, ignoring all the looks from the crew members. Soon she smelled the air, her captain was nearby but not coming closer. Confused she let it be as she heard the humans talk about her being on the ship.

"Aren't women on ships dangerous?"

"The captain recruited her so he knows what he's doing."

"Does anyone know whose blood was over her when she first came on the ship?"

"From what Shachi said it was the blood of marines."

"But for a woman that small to have that much blood on her?"

"Penguin said she called herself a vampire?"

"That can't be true. Vampires are myth."

Miku sighed as she left the kitchen area and walked over to the tables. There was a reason her captain chose her to join his crew, while it was because she was a vampire or not she knew she didn't really have a choice. She has no real other way off the island besides the Captain of Kidd Pirates or this one. While she knew she didn't care for pirates, she didn't care for marines either. She was only glad that the Celestial Dragons weren't there in the auction house when she was on the stage.

Hearing the captain walk closer and enter the mess hall she turned to him to watch him, to see if she had made the right decision. While she didn't really care if she was on a pirate ship she knew that her home would not let her back in its waters or at least not try to take her head if was found in the borders.

"Miku-ya you get the things you needed?"

"A few clothes to last me till I need more and some blood bags til the next island." She nodded as she motioned towards the cooler in the kitchen.

"It would be best for the cooler be put in a better place than the kitchen. You can store them in the medical bays cooler." Law stated as he motioned for her to take them out of the kitchen.

"Whatever you say." She sighed as she got up to take her food source to the new destination. She could heard the crew members asking about her when she left and then her captain explaining how she was a new member whether that they liked it or not. Re-entering the mess hall she saw that her captain was still in the room. "Do I have a set room or am I sleeping in the storage areas?"

When she was first taken by the slave hunters she was placed in the storage areas in a crate away from other slaves. So she didn't seem to think that her captain would do it differently. So when he pointed out a room on the map of the ship near the wall to the hall and stated it would be her room, she blinked stunned. "I'll have an actual room?"

"What, did you expect the captain to put you in a cage?" a crew member laughed causing a few to chuckle.

"To be honest? Yes." the laughter stopped and even her captain was looking at her.

"Miku-ya for the first few weeks you'll be helping out wherever help is needed to learn where you will be stationed." Law stated as he got over the fact of her willingness to sleep in a cage if he said for her to. She nodded as she walked over to the map, looking at it closely. This got a few crew members to look at her.

"What are you doing Miku-chan?" Penguin asked as he couldn't understand why she was staring at the floor plan.

"Memorizing the floor plan." Was all she said which got a few to look at her weirdly as she then went to sit near her captain.

-XXXXXXXXX-

It was a few weeks out to sea and Miku had learned a few things about the crew and her new captain. The two humans she had babysit her, Shachi and Penguin were perverts, more so than the rest of the crew from what she could tell. And her new captain hated being ordered around. How she learned these fact she'll think about later. Right now Miku was sitting in her room that was given to her, it was next to the medical bay and the captain's chambers. Her red eyes looking at the opened cooler in front of her. She had used her last blood bag the previous night. It was taking them longer to get to the next island with a hospital so she could fill her supply. "This is not good…"

It was late into the evening and she had to soon figure out what she was going to do about her shortage. She could use sea animals but they weren't as good as human blood. Nor as filling for her as human blood. Sighing she knew she could last about a week to a month without feeding and she would own up to her promise to the captain about not feeding on the crew members.

Speaking of crew members, she had explained to them about her race and her promise to not feed off them and after a few days they opened up to her and they weren't that bad for being humans. Normally she wouldn't put up with much from humans and kill those who bothered her, but these crew seemed to catch her interest and the two humans who often babysit her when she goes onto the islands in search for hospitals were actually pretty cool to hang around.

They seemed to like she was interested in the ways of Navigation and Mechanics of the ship. The cooks liked her input on some dishes. The cleaning crew liked that they had an extra hand that could take a lot off their hands while her Captain liked her willingness to learn medical practices and how she soaked up all she was doing around the submarine like sponge. Though she saw how they all felt about her while she was starting to like the crew, the crew was still getting used to having a vampire on their ship.

Jumping when she silently snuck up on them. Being careful to not bleed around her, though she doesn't say this but she can smell the blood from the other end of the ship. Sometimes they talk about her when they think she can't hear. Over all the information they spout didn't make her want to leave the sub but instead she was starting to look at this crew as a family.

Falling back onto her bed she thought about her family back at the vampire island. Did they miss her? Did they see her in the newspaper from a week ago? Did they hate her for getting caught? Did the council ban her from ever setting foot back on the waters around her home island? Did her siblings miss her? How was the situation on her island since she was taken from her home?

"Dinner's done." came from the pipes. She knew if she tried to skip out of going to the mess hall not only would her captain know something was up but so would the crew members. Withdrawing herself from the bed she closed the cooler and headed towards to the mess hall. Entering room she walked and sat further away from the crew members, Law noticed something was odd about his newest crew member but said nothing since she didn't look injured or hungry so he just chalked it up to her needed space.

The crew members noticed her shying away from them but said nothing when the captain didn't do anything as well. Miku listened to the chatter in the room as she waited for a right time to leave to escape to the room she was assigned. As she listened she felt something odd happen. The smell of more blood came to her nose, but she looked around it wasn't coming from the crew or the captain…

Then the cabin rocked as the sounds of cannonballs filled the air. Sounds of panic as Law grabbed his sword and bolted up and out of the room. Miku was fast on his heels as she realized it was human blood she smelled. Stepping out into the open air with Law she saw a pirate ship coming up close up on them. Miku frowned, how was it that they didn't noticed them coming up upon them?

With the cannon fire making the water splash around her and her captain. Soon other crew members caught up and Bepo moved his way up front. Miku looked at the bear as he stood in front of her. She didn't know if he was trying to block her from view or if he was just trying to get on her nerves. But right now wasn't the best idea to think about it.

Miku cracked a fanged grin as she saw pirates running around their ship as they fought with her crew member and her captain. She was standing behind Bepo but she could feel her bloodlust building up from not feeding all day. But it wasn't as bad from when she was starve for a long time when she was held as a slave. For some reason everytime she tried to get by the bear he stopped her. He'd apologize but not let her through to fight.

Soon the fight was over and the ship and members of the opposing ship where sinking in the ocean. Miku frowned as she watched what could have been her meal sink and fall away from her. But she didn't say anything since it obvious that it was their captains decision for her to not fight. It confused her as to why he didn't let her fight since Bepo wouldn't have stopped her without it being an order. When the captain started to walk towards her he motioned for her to follow him.

Ever silent she followed him to the medical bay.

"Miku-ya where's your cooler?"

"It's empty so I moved it to my room so when we reach the next island I can take it to be refilled."

He blinked.

"So why ask Bepo to keep me from fighting." Miku asked confused.

"I was testing you."

Miku was confused as she thought about it. Voicing her confusion her captain, he smirked. "I was testing to see if you can follow silent orders. I had asked Bepo to keep an eye on you during the first fight we get into."

Miku frowned. "That fight could have given me some spare blood."

Law took to thinking as he nodded. "The next battle you can feed off of the prisoners we take."

Miku nodded as she tried to think of anything to get blood in her at the current time. "Miku-ya what happens to the human body when you feed off them?"

Miku blinked as she leaned back on the metal wall behind her. "I can make hurt or I can make it pleasurable."

Law nodded as he waited for her to elaborate her words. "I can make the feeding feel like you're being ripped apart or I can make it feel you're having the best intimate activity you've ever felt. When I bite it releases a pheromone in the body that makes you feel really good or feel like you're going to die. Though sometimes there are other effects."

Law looked like he had a question but didn't know how to ask. Miku decided she was done with sitting in the medical bay and so she cocked her head to the side. "Anything else captain?"

"No. You may go you."

Nodding Miku left. But with her thoughts went back to the fact he had a silent order for her during the first fight she encountered with the crew.

-XxX-

It was a smooth sailing from the point of where they fought that last pirates and Miku was slowly losing her sanity as she went longer without feeding. Miku bit her lip as she sat alone in the lunchroom. Her crew members didn't seem to realize she was now going on 2 weeks without feeding. It wasn't bad as when she was starved for months but her captain knew and would check on her. She felt stressed as they had yet to find another island like the log pose stated.

She knew she would snap if she even got a single whiff of blood in the close quarters of the submarine. Regardless she would feed off of sea creatures if she had to. Seeing she stayed in the lunchroom long enough she made her way to see if there was something she would do to keep her mind off the blood that surrounded her. Entering the Rec. Room she saw a crew member fiddling with a violin. She was about to turn and leave when the crew member called out to her.

"Hey Miku-chan."

"Hello. You're not going to lunch?" she asked keeping her eyes on his face and avoided looking at his neck, where she could see the veins pulsing with blood.

"Nah just trying to fix this violin we got from that ship last week. Thought it might sell for a pretty penny. And I thought I'd see if anyone knew how to play it."

"Hmm...do you mind?" Miku asked as she walked over with her hand out. The member looked at her shocked.

"You play? Didn't think you were the type."

Miku smiled at the younger crewmate. "I'm a jack of all trades. Let's see if my skills are at all rusted." Looking over the violin Miku thought about what song she knew the most. Playing Senbonzakura she got lost in her music she didn't realize she left the door to the Rec Room open. Playing the song filled her with the familiar feeling of being back home on her island and when she would play for her family and friends.

Keeping still as she could since the Rec Room didn't have room for the dances that went with the song Miku smiled as she played. Her thoughts of hunger disappearing as she focused on the violin. As she finished the song she lowered the violin from her person and heard the sounds of many heart beats followed by cheers. The cheering took her by surprise as she turned to her Captain and the crew gathered around the doorway. Shifting a little she felt her hunger return with how much warm blood had gathered in her playing.

"That was amazing!"

"You should play more often!"

"Do you know any other instruments?"

"Was there a dance to that song?"

Miku kept her eyes on her capitan, not really sure what he would say about her newly revealed skill. He seemed to have sensed her inner turmoil and he grinned. "Nicely done."

With that Miku released a breathe she didn't even realize she was holding. Nodding she smiled a little when crew members entered and started to request songs for her play on the violin or to hear more of her playing. Thankfully Miku felt relaxed when she plays so she was able to ignore her hunger more as she played for her crew.

-XxX-

Miku was standing in the control room watching the crew go about the mass panic as they waited for the captain to come and give orders. When the door opened Miku turned to see the captain enter with a unhappy frown on his face as he regarded Bepo who was still in a panic. Hearing how it was marines that was following them and was pulling up besides them Law motioned for her to follow them. "I want you to stay out of this fight, I'll take some marines for your blood supply."

Raising an eyebrow she followed after her captain, sticking to the shadows as she waited to see what would happen. It was silent between them as the crew readied for the attack. Miku wasn't shocked when the submarine rocked under her feet as the marine ship shot at them. Exiting the sub Miku saw that the Commander of the marine ship was already looking down on them.

Miku ignored the fighting of her crewmates as she stuck close to her captain, he had yet to order her go away and hide in the sub which she was glad with what happened next. Somehow the crew got cornered and Bepo was bleeding on the floor. Miku could feel the anger in her captain when he saw this. Miku then focused on the man fighting her captain as she kept silent.

"Captain Law we only want the Monster you took. It's a monster and must be destroyed." He said as if he would be doing her crew a favor by killing her. She frowned. Her captain would surely give her up in order to save his crew and himself. It was a no brainer, but what happened stunned her.

Her crewmates shouted for the marines to go to hell.

Her captain refused to sell her back to the marines.

"I see you'll try to save that monster, and if you won't let me have it then I'll go through you to get to it."

Seeing the sea stone gun being pointed at a downed Law, Miku felt something snap in her. Later she would blame it on her hunger but when she saw her Captain in the firing range of a very dangerous weapon she knew she had to act. Jumping over the crew member who hid her the most, the startled shock of the humans made them forget their focus as she tore into a human in white and blue,

It was shocking for the Heart Pirates to see their newest member literally rip apart human after human with her bare hands that got too close to her. Her hands dripping in blood as she ripped apart those unlucky enough to be near her. Her eyes, glowing red laid locked on the man standing over their captain. "I see the monster has come out." The Admiral stated with a grin, his gun still pointed at her captain. "I'd be more than happy to leave your….crew alive if you come willingly."

Miku knew it was a lie.

Deep down she knew the moment she took a step on that ship they would sink her crews sub. But she had to get the human to think she was going to comply so she could get close enough to take him out. So she stood out of her stance, dropping the bloody dead human from her hands and walked forward. "You'll let them leave, alive…" she asked carefully.

She could hear her crewmates complain, which made her want to smile at how they seemed to care for her in response to leaving them despite her revealing how deadly she really was. She locked eyes onto her captain, he was glaring at her. He didn't seem to know what she was doing and she had no time to explain her plan. When Law moved a single inch the Admiral shot his leg with a sea stone bullet. Miku bared her fangs at the human who dared to cross her. "Can't have him setting up his devil fruit abilities. You throw him over." the man pointed towards one of the still living marines.

"You agreed to him being alive." Miku hissed as she saw her crewmates panic when their captain was being dragged to be tossed over.

"He was going to fight against me. Now let's go monster."

"Captain!" The crewmates called out as she watched in slow motion for the human roughly handle her captain. A loud and animalistic growl escaped her, which shocked many as she rushed forward. The Admiral grinned at her and shot the sea stone into her stomach. But it did nothing to stop her or slow her down, which gave the marines a look of shock. Which she used to her advantage as she ripped out his heart, throwing it onto the floor of the sub. Then she immediately turned on her axis towards the human who just literally dropped her captain overboard.

Without missing a beat she took off running and jumped after her captain into the freezing cold sea water. She saw her captain go limp in the water and start to sink, he was watching her. Swimming after him she grabbed him and pulled him to her form. The look of shock was on his face as she placed her mouth on his, he seemed to take the air she was giving him as she swam them up to the surface. Climbing onto the ship she saw that the crew had gotten rid of the remaining marines and were worried over their captain. Bepo had gotten his paw wrapped as he made his way over, he was about to panic again when she dropped their captain onto the ground.

Many frowned when they said that their captain might not make it, but some shouted in surprise when Miku dug out the sea stone bullet from his leg. She examined his wound and saw it was just a flesh wound, nothing was hurt and he would just need a few days of rest before he would be back on his feet. Standing and slowly taking steps away as she gave her input she move away from the crew and her still bleeding captain she reached into her stomach, using the pain and the task of taking out her own bullet as a distraction as the crew took the captain into his room. Feeling the wound slowly heal, Miku knew…

She knew she needed blood and fast. Turning to the deck she frowned as she saw the last of those humans get thrown overboard. So much for her blood supply… She thought. Her thoughts then turned dark as she wondered if her crew was trying to starve her like the slave hunters. This would have been the second time she lost her chance to eat. Walking away from the crew who gathered around the captain in the medical bay, she entered her room, locking the door behind her. The smell of blood was fresh to her senses, making her fangs extend.

Putting a hand to where she was shot she felt the wound still healing as she looked at the blood on her hand. It was dark in her room and smell of copper filled the air as she tried to stop the bleeding. Her fangs lengthened from her hunger as her eyes shined in the darkness. Her breathe coming into short pants as her last of her healing took place, shifting to the darkest and farthest away from the door. She waited for her captain to come and find her.

-XxX-

Law blinked when he saw Bepo standing over him. After getting the run down of what happened after he was shot with a sea stone bullet, he immediately felt anger at his newest crewmate. She was going to turn herself in. She ignored his orders to stay away from that fight, while he knew she saved him from drowning he could only blame himself for going into shock when he was shot. Checking his wound he saw it was properly taken care of, he immediately went to talk to his newest recruit. Stopping in front of her bedroom he tried the door, it was locked. Which meant she was inside. Knocking he waited for an answer only with the sounds of foot fall towards the door and the sounds of the door being unlocked and foot fall away from the door back to somewhere in the room. Law frowned as he entered, he was met with a sight in the darkness.

Red eyes staring at him from the darkness, her pale skin seemed to glow from the light in the hallway, her breathing was staggered. He frowned when he realized she must not have gotten blood from those marines, he looked her over as he turned on the bedroom light. She was still in her white shirt from before, and was covered in blood. 'Just like the first time she join…'

He stopped that thought as he saw she was holding her nose closed. 'She's trying to keep her promise about attacking me for blood…'

"You disobeyed my order about staying out of that fight." He stated as he lean against the metal wall near the door.

"I only disobeyed when I saw you in a bad situation." She stated, her voice was stuffy from the time she spent holding her nose. "It didn't look like a good situation so I had to act fast to get you and the crew out of it."

"By turning yourself in?" he stated with narrowed eyes.

"I never planned on actually turning myself in. But I needed the marine to think I was going through with that thought so I could get close enough without him shooting you or any of the crew members."

"Don't do it again." He sighed as he leaned forward a bit.

"Not planning on it captain."

"You didn't get any blood since taking out those marines did you?" Law sighed.

"No, and it's starting to become dangerous. Two weeks for a normal vampire is starting to push the issue. Third week would be difficult but come around the fourth week of not feeding would lead to me attacking anything with blood. Since there's nothing that can restrain me here, you're all sitting ducks if it comes to that. But I survived two months so I'll just have to exercise the same restraint."

"Hmm."

"I'll have to distance myself from the crew at this rate. For everyone's safety."

"Let's head down to the lunchroom. We need to make this known to the crew. But get changed." And without another word he went into the hall.

Miku looked down at her white shirt that was stained red in some places. Her mouth turning into a frown as she realized she might have blood in her white hair. Looking into the small mirror she saw it was small amount of it was in her hair. Most of it was on her shirt and pants. So she changed out of them and set them to be either burned or cleaned before changing into a whole new set of clothes. Pulling her hair back into her normal hairstyle of a ponytail she walked out after her captain.

-xXx-

The crew looked around as the newbee and their captain appeared in the lunchroom. The captain had called a meeting and most of them had a few questions for their resident vampire. Sure they heard how she can tear apart her enemies but seeing it was an eye opener. The images of a small girl being able to tear full grown men apart like it was paper was scary. But still they said nothing as the captain sat down at his usual table while Miku went to the furthest place away from them as possible.

"Until we can get some blood supply, you all need to keep your distance from Miku-ya."

"Can we know why?" a younger crew member asked, he liked the vampire. She always came to help him with cleaning the boiler room. Like clockwork, she seemed to somewhere helping the crew.

"Lack of blood." she stated as she focused her red eyes to the ceiling.

"What?"

"Miku-ya's lacking in blood from running out last week. She requested everyone try to keep a distance till she gets her hands on some more of her supplies."

Miku felt eyes on her so she sighed. "I'd rather not attack any member of this crew." Her eyes closed and she started to hold her nose closed again.

"So Miku-chan, why didn't tell us you need blood? We could have saved some pirates or marines from the past fights this past two weeks." Penguin asked.

Miku sighed. "I survived starved of blood for two months before it gets bad or life threatening. We should hit a town that has a hospital before then. Or at least that was I hoping for and you all not finding out."

"And why is that Miku-ya?"

"If you all thought I was fully fed then you would see no reason to be wary of me, but now that you know…"

"Still, Miku-chan."

"Nonetheless, now you all have a reason to be wary of me." Miku stated as if that information didn't bother her. But her tense shoulders show her true feelings on the matter. She refused to meet anyone's look of shock and even the captains gaze.

It was silent for a moment as Miku let go of her nose, crossing her arms and narrowed her eyes as she watched the ceiling, her hands tightening on her arms as she stood back. Her eyes were a mix of a dull red and glowing. Showing her lack of blood and her hunger. She sighed as she pushed herself off the wall and walked the area around the crew to the door that went to the hallways. "I think I'll go shower. That marines blood stinks."

"Very well Miku-ya." Law stated as he watched her leave, once she entered the hall, he waited a few minutes before addressing his crew. "In regards to Miku-ya try to keep yourselves from being alone with her, have someone with you at all times when she's in the room."

"What will that do? She can literally tear apart us with just her hands. Hows a second set of eyes going to stop her if she attacks one of us?" an older crew member asked.

"Miku-ya will less likely attack if there are more of you in one room. Needless to say don't injure yourself until we get some blood into her."

"What if we donate some blood to her?" Shachi asked.

"I'm not so sure I want her drinking from me…" A crew member stated. A few voice in agreement causing Penguin and Shachi to voice in disagreement.

"You don't have to have her drink directly from your neck!" Shachi stated.

"Yeah we got the equipment for her to get bags of blood. Think of it as if we were giving a blood donation." Penguin stated.

"We'll do that if we don't get to a town with a hospital within the next few days. I already don't like she's starved for two weeks. But so far she seems like she is in control. However don't push her. We have yet figured out how to deal with her if she turns on us."

"True, stories say vampires burn in the sun and such. But it seems that's all myths because she was out in the sun a lot these past few times. She has to have some weakness." a crew member stated.

It was silent for a moment before a sound of a violin came to their ears. They smiled and relaxed at the tune.

-XxX-

It was the following day from the meeting and Miku was sitting in the lunchroom watching the cooks move about. Everyone seemed to have gathered in the lunchroom, even her captain sat at the table reading the paper. But she was forbidden to help the cooks since it could lead to something bad. She frowned at that thought. 'They're scared of me…'

While she was used to others, be it humans, other vampires or other creatures, she knew everyone would fear her. She just wished she could have saved some of her blood supply so they wouldn't be worried about her. And not for her health but for their own safety. Standing she saw a few cooks and other crew members flinch as she walked over to the door. If she wasn't needed then she might as well head somewhere else and do something. But before she left the room a smell caught her attention.

"Shit." a cook stated as he held his hand. Before they could blink they felt a dark pressure near them, turning they saw Miku, just standing there by the door, eyes glowing red, locked on the red substance that was flowing out of the injured cooks' hand. The dark hungry look shocked them all as she stayed still. Everyone held their breath as they saw her fangs extend, Law frowned. This is what he wanted to avoid. And he had no idea on if he would be enough to keep his vampire under control. But before he opened his room she saw her move so fast, towards the smell.

He cursed and immediately set up his room and stood up, many crew members started to get up as well. The injured cook simply paled as he saw red eyes stop in front of him, but those eyes weren't on him but the blood coming from the wound. Law tried to warp Miku away but everytime she would move away from his barrier of the room. Growling he started to push his room bigger when he saw Miku reach for the cook.

What happened next stunned everyone, the cook swung the knife he had into her hand, it imbedded into her outstretched skin. She blinked and looked down at the wound and then at the cook who was backed against a wall. The dark look disappearing only to be replaced with shock. Slowly she took out the knife, dropping it and stepped away from the frightened cook. Law's eyes widen as he saw the look of horror on her face. Before he could speak she bit down onto her own hand where the blood was coming from. Law and everyone flinched at the fangs they saw and how painful that bite looked. Her shoulders were tense as she continued to step away. Slowly shaking she disappeared from view, many members jumped at her disappearance and started to look around the room. Only to see the door to the hallway slowly closing. Law frowned as he lowered his room.

Walking over he saw it just a small cut on the finger that was all. He frowned at how a small bit of blood caused such a strong reaction out of the vampire crewmate. Picking up the bloodied knife and setting it in the sink he turned to his crew. "Stay in groups of three, I'm going to find Miku-ya and give a blood donation. Stay away from her for now."

"But Captain, what if she turns on you?"

"She won't." And with that he walked out of the lunchroom to find his vampire.

-XxX-

After awhile Law entered the room where Miku stayed. He checked in all the big places, but she wasn't there. Entering the bedroom Law saw Miku standing near the porthole, her hand lazily wrapped. Law took noticed that she used her skills and the time under him when she helped out with the medical bay to take care of her wound, though the bloody gauze seemed to make him think she didn't really care for healing her wound. Closing the door behind him he walked further into the room.

"Am I to be punished captain?"

He stopped moving as he passed her desk, thinking about it he felt like he couldn't blame her for her reaction to the blood seeing as she was starved. Sighing he leaned up against the desk looking at the papers on it. It was music sheets with written notes. "So far I haven't thought of a good punishment for you. But no you aren't going to be punished this time."

"Is that so. Well then Captain, what do you need of me."

"I've come to give you some donated blood. Seeing as the crew is on the fence about it I'll be donating mine first."

Miku seemed to stop breathing as she turned to face her captain, her eyes glowing red in the dark room. She took a hesitant step forward. "You're...willing to donate to a monster?" her eyes were on his as she took a few more steps. He narrowed his eyes a little at her wording of how she thought of herself.

"I'm willing to donate to help my crew. Now come over here."

Miku seemed to have stopped her approach at that. Her eyes wide. "You do realize if I take blood from you, I might not be able to stop."

Law's eyes narrowed even further at her words. "Nonsense, I know you won't hurt me."

"Captain really think about this before you donate to me…"

Her red eyes lowered from his towards his neck and then the hand he held out for her to take. Her injured hand slowly clenched as she walked closer. Slowly he took her hand and pulled her close, putting a hand on soft white hair and pushed her face to his neck. "This is an order from your captain. Drink."

He could feel her warm breath on his skin as she slowly opened her mouth. Carefully sinking her fangs into his neck, he could feel something stirring in him. 'Was this what she meant when she said she could make it hurt or feel pleasurable?'

As she drank, he felt his own pants mixing with hers, a moan was trying to make its way to his throat. The more she drank the more he felt like he was high and yet grounded at the same time. When she pulled away slightly Law felt his body heat up as she licked the wound clean to spare blood, a shudder went down his spine that he hoped she wouldn't notice. Finally she pulled away to look at his eyes. He could see the red in her eyes was bright and glowing as she stared at him. "I have to say something about your blood."

"Hmm?" He asked, his voice not fully working at this point.

"It's better than anything I've ever tasted." Finally she left his arms and stepped away, carefully pulled the gauze away from her hand to show the wound healed. Law smirked at that, seeing her healing pick back up made him feel better for some reason. "I take it I'll never get to taste it again…" she sighed as she went to throw away the medical wrap.

"You never know." She looked at him shocked. "You won't know which blood pack you'll get at the end of the day." Law smirked at his vampire subordinate stunned face before she started so smile softly.

Her fingers pulled at her hair as she stood there. "Well then captain, shall I lend my assistance in getting the blood donations?"

"Sure. Let's go."

-XxX-

It was a couple of days, almost a week since that kitchen incident and when Law let Miku drink from him straight, and now his body gets hot every time Miku stands near him after the first few days. Law frowned at the log books he was working on as he wondered if one time was all his body needed to get addicted to the feeling she could give. The crew was still wary of their resident vampire but they seemed to relax now a bit by bit as the time went on. And Miku showed better performance now that she was properly fed.

Law sighed as he leaned back in his chair. 'Perhaps I should stretch my legs for a bit.'

Getting up Law walked out of his room, it was around lunch time so he could get a snack or just wait for the food in the eating area. Walking halls Law heard something soft. Turning to investigate he found Bepo standing in front of the showers with his arms crossed. The bear turned when he saw his captain. "Hello Captain."

"What's going on?" he had to ask as he saw a few crewmembers sitting against the hall with pouts on their faces.

"Miku's in the shower." Bepo stated. "She asked me to guard the door."

Law nodded and went to leave when he heard the soft sounds again. "Is she singing in the shower?" Law couldn't help but smirk when Bepo nodded. Despite being an almost unstoppable vampire Miku was more girly than he first thought. Though she didn't let that get in the way of her fights and personality. Hearing the shower stop, Law started to walk away as he headed towards the lunchroom. He was wondering how many skills his newest member had after all she never listed her violin skill when he asked before. Sitting at his normal spot he waited for the vampire to come into the room, soon other members entered with small pouts. Once everyone was seated Miku entered with a towel around her neck.

She was dressed in her favorite black sweater with brown sweats. Her lounge clothes Law noticed, she must have been sparing with a few members. Miku looked around the room for a spare seat but not seeing one in her normal area she sighed as she walked over to her captain and sat across from him. His body started to heat up but he ignored it. She turned to him with a confused look on her face. He was about to ask what was the matter when he noticed her staring into his eyes. She leaned against the table focused on his face. "Captain?"

He blinked and frowned. "Yes?" the heat in his body was stirring and he fought it down, to make his body relax in her presence.

She stared for a moment before closing her eyes. "Nothing I just thought I smelled something different about you for a moment."

"The captain smells different?" Bepo asked as he sat down looking confused.

"Everyone here has a different smell. But for some reason the Captains scent is changing every so often. I haven't come across this since…" Her eyes widen and stood up suddenly, startling others including the captain as she turned to look around. "I think I'll skip out on sitting with everyone."

"Miku-chan?" Shachi asked. She didn't even look at him as she turned to a younger crew member.

"Seb, I'm going to get started early on my part of cleaning of the boiler room." The younger member, Sebastian, looked up from his plate shocked.

"Right now? Alone?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, you enjoy your food."

With that she made a fast paced walk out of the room, avoiding the looks she was getting from everyone. Law frowned, she was keeping something from him. He knew she was a mysterious girl seeing as she was around for a long time. He respected her wishes on keeping her past life hidden. But keeping big secrets weren't okay with him.

-XxX-

Law noticed that after the meal Miku was hardly around him. She would disappear every time he came into the room. And for some reason, the heat his body felt would plument and he would feel upset. Why, he didn't know but it was starting to annoy him when his emotions started tying into the feeling he gets when he was with Miku. And now that he realizes she was avoiding him the heat got only worse before turning him to ice.

Sitting in the medical bay, he waited to see if Miku would come in to get her days supply of blood. The last few times she somehow got it without him seeing her. The thought of her made his body start to heat up but then he recalled her avoiding him and the heat immediately turned cold. Like ice, it was painful and he had no idea what was going on with him, but he knew that his vampire had the answers.

If only he could corner her to get those answers…he didn't want to have to order her to stay to get him answers but he would if he had to.

The door slightly opened, causing him to jump back into his mindset of getting answers. Seeing the vampire he saw she sighed when she caught sight of him. She must have thought he didn't see her as she tried to close the door to leave. "Miku-ya come in here. We need to talk."

For a moment he thought she was going to ignore him only for her to enter. She closed the door behind her and turned to face him, though made no move to get closer to him or her blood packet for the day. "You know something." He stated as he watched her carefully, seeing her sigh once more she turned to face him.

"What are you feeling?"

"Heated...and cold at the same time. But nothing else until you leave the room and even then it gets worse for a while."

"Alright." She took a step closer to him and her blood, followed by a few more. "What do you feel now?"

He didn't answer as he felt the heat get really hot, the heat was in his neck, his stomach, his heart almost every where he focused on, the heat followed, he felt himself start to pant when she got closer. He was confused by his reaction and then he realized what this was. His body had become addicted to his vampire's presence. "What you are feeling is not exactly common but not rare for humans when they get fed off of by a vampire. You're body is craving the feeling of my fangs, for the pleasure. I was hoping if I stayed away long enough your addiction would go away."

"How is it I got addicted after one time?"

"I'm not sure. The last human this happened to was a blood bank for me for a year before he became to addicted." She sighed as she stopped in front of him.

Law felt the heat becoming painful at this point, his self control was slowly but surely going down the drain. Law sat on the chair he had nearby with his hand in his hair. "So there is no real cure for this ...condition?"

"Sadly not really. Most humans who get it have a vampire that drinks from them every other week. And normally they are called blood banks on my island. We can try to see if it'll go away if I leave you alone, but it won't be fun for either of us."

Law looked up at that. "What happens to the vampire in this situation?"

Miku sighed as she leaned against the bolted bed near him. Making his body heat up more. "The addicted human has a smell that only vampires smell that makes them smell like a drug to us. Most vampires can't stop from feeding on the addicted because of the smell."

"You haven't attacked me yet so how is that possible? And how does the human live if the vampire is always drinking from the human?"

"Because I made a promise to not attack you remember? I take my promises very seriously. Some vampires do end up killing their bank by accident sometimes. And I have a lot of self control when it comes to my drug smell. But it's slightly different with your normal smell, so with the scents jumping back and forth, it's like a slap and gentle caress." she sighed. "But I enjoy the smells...so I can't complain."

Law felt the heat build as she lean in and smelled the scent around him. Though when the heat rose she stiffen and looked at him, he felt a small pant escape his lips, turning his chair to her he asked a question. "Is there a way to get rid of the heat, at least for a while?"

"Yes…"

"What is it?"

Her eyes landed on his and he felt overheated in his clothes despite not sweating as she was still close to him. "I feed off the heat and drink it out of your system. It's up to your body to know when the next feeding will be though."

Law was silent for a moment, the gasps for air and the heat made his mind numb, he couldn't think. It was causing a headache and felt like it was stretching his muscles. If this was how it was after about a week of her feeding from him, he wondered if they could work something out so he could feel at least normal. "Do it."

Her red eyes blinked at the order, before they glowed a deep purplish red. "As you wish." She leaned down to his face, seeing it turn a little red. Miku wonder if the heat in his body was almost too much for her human captain. Or if it was another issue she would have to explain to him.

Law didn't expect her to get close to his face, her face extremely close to his, their noses barely touching as she lowered her lips to his chin to his neck. He let out a startled silent gasp as he felt her tongue trace his vein, slowly she seemed to crawl into his lap, being the smaller one she fit easily as her hands held his shoulders to keep her steady on his lap. Slowly he felt the fangs dig into his skin. But what surprised him was that he felt no pain from the fang biting through his skin. If anything he felt relief. And when she started to drink the heat was starting to be drained from his system.

The heat was replaced with a tingling smooth feeling. It was a wonderful change from the heat and freezing temperatures he was feeling for the past week.

He was panting and softly moaning before he realized it as she shifted in his lap. A groan from that escaped him, though his vampire didn't notice as she drank for a moment more. Then she released him, licking the wound so it would stop bleeding. At the feeling he felt the heat wash away as she pulled back. Slowly she got off his lap and took a step away.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better than I did all week." Law sighed. He realized that this was going to be a recurrence if the heat builds up again. And if there was no cure then what would happen if his vampire left or died? "What happens to the humans if they go too long in the heat?"

"They sometimes get driven mad for the need of their desire. But like all addicts, it should eventually leave your system. Though I've never heard of a human leaving their vampire host. Other medical issues might happen as well."

"Like?"

"Well the brain could get heated too much, or any organ could overheat and be boiled from the inside. But the only time that happened was a very long time ago when we first learned about the heats blood banks get." Miku sighed as she sat on the medical bay bed. Silently she hoped he wouldn't ask what the normal relationship between humans and vampires tend to be nowadays.

Of course she knew it would be only a matter of time before he asks. So it would be best if she told him right away now since she might have him as her blood bank. "Captain before you even think about becoming my blood bank there's something else you should know."

He said nothing as he waited for her to explain. "Ever since about 100 years ago blood banks have been permitted act on the other issue that can happen to them with their vampire host."

"And what is that?"

"Sexual release."

Law's eyes widen before he frowned. "Explain."

"Sometimes the heat will target the human into arousal and cause the humans to feel the need for sexual release and then the vampire biting them won't help much alone, and normal means don't work either. They feel the heat and burning need to get sexual satisfaction but for some reason when they are addicted to a vampire's bite things get complicated. They sometimes end up needing both sexual pleasure and the bite to get release. Though it's not common for it to lead to that, it still does happen." she stated.

Law frowned at that fact. It could interfere with his plans if he became so addicted. "We'll talk more on that if it come to light. Until then we keep this from the crew."

Miku blinked and frowned. "Are you ashamed of me as your vampire host?"

Law stopped what he was doing, which was getting up and starting to sort files. Feeling slight panic at her wording, he couldn't understand it but when he turned to face his vampire he saw her frown and wondered if back at her home how the public knowledge worked with the host and the blood banks. "Not really." He started to word carefully. "But if you get targeted because of this it would be an issue. That and the crew would ask too many questions."

She thought for a moment and then nodded at him. "I can understand that. But other vampires might target you if they smell you during the heat. In doing so I might act out of character."

Focusing back on his file he asked why.

"Because I am your host. Other vampires won't know that since we aren't going to be public about this. However if other vampires get involved don't interfere with whatever happens. Trust me you won't want to get other humans involved."

Law nodded and filed that way for later. "You may go about you day."

"Thank you Captain."

-XxX-

Entering the Rec Room Miku saw most of the crew sitting and relaxing. Even the Captain was in the room. Miku, entered fully and walked to the bookshelf where her next book was located. Running her finger along the spines of the books, quietly searching for her book Miku could feel the eyes of the crew on her as they quietly talked. Though the conversation she didn't pay any attention to. "Hey Miku-chan!"

"Hmm?" She asked still not paying attention to them.

"We were going over our strengths and weaknesses. Come join us."

Miku stopped her search and turned slightly to them. "And why should I share that knowledge with everyone?"

The crew got silent, even Law looked up. "M-Miku-chan?" Shachi stated shocked.

"For a vampire to reveal such things...to any human except those she or he truly trusts. You're asking me to give you something I can not give."

"Is it a secret known only to the vampires?" Bepo asked before anyone could speak up.

"No, but for a vampire to tell about their own weakness to someone who may turn against them. That will be their...my downfall."

"Miku-ya, do you not trust this crew?"

"I never trust anyone anymore, human, mink, fishmen. Anyone who wasn't a fellow vampire who shares this secret. If word got out like it has about my kind being around. We'd be easy picking."

It was silent now in the Rec Room. But Miku was not done as she slowly turned to fully face the crew in the room. "So do you ask me to give a weakness that will very well have me betray my people? To end every single child, man or woman?"

"B-but we only wanted to protect you if we can." Sebastian stated, his voice wavering as he saw the dark look in his friends' eyes.

"You want to protect me?" Miku stated folding her arms. "Or it is yourself that you're wanting to protect?"

"Miku-ya…" Law stated in warning.

"Captain I mean no disrespect, however giving something like this… Is not going to protect me, it will end me and my kind." Miku sighed. "Do you really wish to protect me Sebastian?"

"Of course Miku-chan. You're my friend." Sebastian state, though he was saddened about her using his full name instead of his nickname.

"Then I'll share the smallest weakness we have." Miku sighed. Turning around she pulled her hair away from her neck. She tapped where her shoulder meets her neck. "A hit here will stun a vampire to their knees given if they are hit hard enough. However…" She turned back to face them. "This hit will open you up for a counter attack because of how close you are. Vampire have brute strength and faster reflexes than what most humans can go at. You not hit hard enough. You die. You hit too hard? You kill the vampire, by beheading them. Though that is still really hard to do."

Miku sighed as she walked away from the shelf and away from the crew. "Tell me, was knowing my weakness really to help protect me? Was it to strengthen the crew? To help our captain to his goal? Or was it to find a way to fight against me? To find a way where you can take me out if need be?"

"Listen Miku-san, if an incident happens like before where we can't fight against you, there would be a bloodbath on this ship." An older crew member stated.

"Yes...if I was to go against my promise, it would be nothing but bloodshed on this vessel. However…you forget something about vampires."

"What's that?"

"We were once human too." Miku stated as she walked out of the rec room, forgetting the idea of getting her book, and sought out the silence of her room.

-XxX-

Miku didn't come out of her room at dinner that night and breakfast the following day. Law wondered if she had a stronger weakness than the one she shared. But in order for her to give it he needed to gain her trust more. Entering the eating area Law saw once more Miku was not joining them. Law wondered if she was even getting her blood bags from the medical bay. Sebastian was slightly upset about Miku not sitting with them as he poked his food.

"Seb you need to eat." Shachi stated.

"Will Miku-chan ever trust us?" he asked as he poked at his fruit. Law frowned and got up and headed out the room.

He headed towards the room where Miku-ya would be located. He would have a talk about her behavior and try to get her out of her solitude. His body was slowly heating up from the thought of going to her. Law frowned at the heat, but it was bearable at the moment. Knocking on the door, he was met with silence. Testing the door he felt it open. Whenever she was in the room she always locked it so given it was open meant she wasn't in. Just checking, Law opened the door to look more inside. And true to his thoughts she wasn't in the room.

Which left to the matter...where was his vampire?

She couldn't have gotten off the ship because they were underwater at the moment and have been since the previous day. Walking around the sub Law continued to search for his vampire. After a while he came to the conclusion she didn't want to be found. Nowhere he searched was any trace of her. Entering the Rec Room he saw that Sebastian was sitting with the crews best tracker playing a card game. Sighing he felt the heat in his throat as he wondered where his vampire could be.

"Anyone see Miku-ya at all since last night?"

The crew blinked and looked at each other. Penguin answered him as he frowned. "I haven't seen her since our talk about weaknesses."

"Same." they each voiced how the vampire was nowhere to be seen. Carl, the crews tracker sighed as he sat up. "I can try to tracker on the sub but it would be difficult since there's no way to actually do any tracking. She can't leave anything to follow in metal." He stated as he got up. "But I'll try my best captain."

-XxX-

After awhile Carl came into the eating area. Everyone was present but the vampire. Everyone but Miku. Law frowned when his best tracker walked in without their resident vampire. And the look on Carl's face showed he wasn't happy about not finding her either.

"I don't understand. Why is Miku-chan hiding from us?" Sebastian asked.

"Did we offend her by asking for her weakness?"

"Does she feel like she was threatened by us?"

"Is she mad from our asking?"

"I knew women shouldn't be allowed on ships. They cause all this commotion."

Law frowned at those words. Sure some of the crew was still iffy about a female being on the crew. But he thought most were past it from her show of power when he was shot.

-XxX-

It was a few days later when Miku came out of her hiding place. The first person to see her was Sebastian. Then the rest of the crew. If only because of his shout of surprise and then his crying. Law came to see the vampire only to see his youngest crew member holding onto the vampire in a vice grip with tears in his eyes. Miku had a confused look in her eyes and when she saw the rest of the crew in tears although some seem stubborn about it, her confusion in her eyes turn soft.

Law was about to speak when she beat him to it. "Your crew was given permission to enter the waters to the east."

"What do you mean?" Bepo asked.

"The royal family and council had given you permission to enter the vampire waters. To enter the vampire isles. Though I would really think about doing so before entering. I'll let you know when we are about to enter because we'll need to surface first for me to let us in."

"Is that what you were doing Miku-chan?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. I had to be in an area where no one could disturb me. And would not find me."

"Why is that Miku-ya?"

"The last human who was near me when contacting my home tried to take my head. So forgive me for not expressing this knowledge. And why I was not willing to share my kinds weakness."

"So we're near your home?"

"Yes though a few days out. We are in the surrounding waters."

"Where did you hide?" Carl asked.

"Behind the engine. And near the oxygen tanks."

"But that's toxic!"

"And the reason why I chose there." Miku stated as she pulled her young crewmate off of her. She seemed to smell the air before turning to Law. He felt the heat rise as she looked at him. But she turned away and stepped back from the crew. "I need to feed. Why don't you all go on while I get my blood batch."

The crew nodded and left but Law remained as he followed her to the medical bay. Entering with his vampire he felt the heat attack him again when they were alone. He saw his vampire stop and smell the air before walking away. He frowned as he wondered if he should try to get her to feed off the heat. After all it was a vampire isle that seemed to be there next stop. But when Miku didn't respond other than smelling the air he knew he would have to take the first step. "Miku-ya."

"Heats to much?" she asked as she sighed. She turned to face him as she stopped near the chair he sat in when she first fed of him. He walked over and sat down.

"I would think having this heat would be bad for going to the vampire isles."

"True." She stated as she lean over him, looking into his eyes. Searching for something, what he wasn't sure. But it made it was heat rise and blood flow to his face. Slowly she leaned down and smelled at the nape of his neck before bringing her lips to his ear. "And remember what I said about not getting into fights with the other vampires. I'll take care of it."

He gasped softly as he felt the pressure of her fangs digging into his neck. Relief filled him as he felt the heat get removed from his body only to get replaced with a stronger and much more different heat in his body. He shifted in his seat as he felt the remaining heat drip from him, leaving the other 'heat' in its place.

Law hoped she would be able to noticed the new heat in his body. Luckily she didn't as she pulled away after once again licking the wound she made with her tongue. Slowly she pulled away as she closed her eyes, hiding the glow of her red eyes before pulling away from her captain. Law sat up straighter and shifted in his seat and crossed his legs before she opened her eyes.

Slowly she leaned back in, her hands trapping him in. He raised a look at her as she seemed to stare deep into his eyes. It would seem she was thinking about something but wasn't voicing her thoughts as she tipped her head at him. He lowered his gaze at her lips, they had no blood on them but he could see the tips of her fangs slowly retreating into her mouth.

Before he could continue a thought she moved away. Walking towards the blood batch that was meant for the day. "Captain, if you are ever in need of assistance in here, I'd be happy to help."

And with that Miku walked out leaving a confused Law in the chair.

 **Welp, hope you all enjoyed this. This story has each chapter to be very long. So please be patient with each new chapter. Thanks for the support and leave a review if you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Vampire isles

Miku stood at the ready near the door that would lead out to the deck. The crew who was not helping with the subs rise were waiting for whatever their vampire crew mate would do. Feeling the sub settle on the waves Law waved his hand for his vampire to proceed with whatever she needed to do to be let into the waters. Miku sighed softly at the crew who seemed on edge. Perhaps they were not ready for a world that was beyond them. But Miku knew she could not stall. She had to get back to her people.

Opening the door she stepped out into the sunlight making the crew members cover their eyes from the blinding sun. Steering close to the railing Miku gazed at the clear waters below her. The water was so clear that you could see the seafloor in the shallow ends. Raising her hand she took her small dagger she seldom uses and cut along her palm. Many of the humans behind her gasped at the action but she didn't turn to them at all. Miku raised her hand to the sun, which turned her blood black and started to sizzle as she held her healing hand to the clear ocean. Allowing one drop to hit the surface and with that, a shimmering veil lifted. The crew and Law were shocked to see an isle appear in the far distance. And it wasn't just one. It was three.

Three connected by what looked like bridges over the reef. The first isle was the largest, with large trees surrounding the only visible town, it was the closest to them. Any more towns would either be on the other side or in the forest. The second isle had pink trees mixed with the normal plants. It was as well large but not as big as the first. Finally the last isle was rather small compared but it seemed to hold many towns as the line of trees was almost nonexistent. The third isle also held the most boats from what they can tell although their vampire seemed to be taking them to the first isles dock.

"Welcome to the vampiric isles." Miku stated as she cleaned the black blood off of her hand, showing that her self inflicted wound had already healed. It was a red line, an angry red line but was slowly healing showing her clear pale skin without any sign of scarring.

Walking to stand back as the sub slowly pulled into the direction of the largest isle, Miku sighed softly at the sight of her home. The crew all watched with silent nervousness as they pulled into a ghost town port. Law looked around for any other vampires or other living creatures. Only to be met with silence.

"Where is everyone?" Penguin asked.

"Resting most likely. Vampires _are_ more nocturnal. And that includes our humans as well. Though something is odd. I don't smell the royals..." Miku state as she jumped down onto the wooden plank of the dock. Law and his crew watched her walk further away and into her home island. She turned back a bit. "Are you coming?"

Law told his crew their orders as they stay in the vampiric isles. Each nodded as Law followed his vampire through the town. He saw her walking up to the largest house and knock on the door. He was about to ask if this was her home when a voice spoke. "The High Councillors aren't seeing anyone today for the priestess it's coming home today. Go and be ready for her arrival."

"I have returned." Miku stated as she leaned back.

"Just a moment." the male voice stated only for rushing feet to be heard and the door for to swing open. Law was shocked to see a small child latch onto Miku. Miku though didn't react much at all at the small girl clingy to her leg as she started to walk into the building. Law followed silently while wondering if the small child he was seeing was a vampire or a blood bank. Something was different about her though...

Coming to a stop with his vampire standing in front of two chairs in a large room Law didn't know what to say as the girl giggled at him though didn't not do anything else to acknowledge his presence. Finally having enough of the giggling Law moved to speak with Miku. But only for the child to unlatch herself and run behind the two standing chairs, disappearing from view.

Soon Law saw movement from the corner of his eyes. Turning he saw what had to be the leaders of the isles. A woman with dark green hair with red eyes. And a man with sunny blonde hair and red eyes. Both took the seats ever so silent. "Miku-sama. You have returned early."

"Yes I received a message from my brother about my presence being requested here."

Law turned to his vampire slightly with a raised look but wisely remained silent.

"Ah yes. Your brother… Saru."

"Where is he." she demanded.

"Our dear priestess has returned and yet you don't seem happy to be home." the man stated.

"... where is my brother." Miku's frown and glare was not missed by Law as she seemed to order around the higher ups in front of them. It made Law wonder if she held a powerful position on her isles.

"Locked away for the time being."

"He broke island law. So we require you to pass judgement."

"And what law did he break." Miku sighed as if she had a feeling her brother was the cause of her return home. She knew her brother called for her, but she was considered an outsider now by her lands law, so why was she even there?

"Contact with an outsider. You."

Miku knew it, but she still didn't care as she felt like something else was going on. A simple judging does not require an outsider to return home. "So because he called me just a few days ago? He is to be put to death now under the reason of contact with an outsider?"

Law couldn't believe his ears. His vampires' family was the reason she was called back? For the first time he didn't know how she would react. Would she defy the land she protected or would she kill her family?

"Yet, you called me home shortly after. Allowed me into the waters, an outsider. For what? To kill kin? What's the main reason you called and allowed me and my crew here?"

Laws eyes widen. It was a trap? But for who?

Miku could smell humans and vampires coming into the room but remained calm. No reason to go on the defensive if they were coming to just be a witness. Though she wondering if her captain sensed them come forth into the room.

"What happened to the humans?" Miku glared. "I don't sense many nearby."

It was true out of the newcomers in the room, less than one eighth were human.

"...ever since you were taken. The pure blood of our kind has been tainted. Many fell ill and died in this time you were away. No pure blood of our kind has been reborn. The illness had spread to the children vampires and human blood banks. Only five hundred and eight of our thousands remain." the woman stated. "Many tried to repopulate but failed. Newly turned vampires died out afterwards."

"Even the royal family died from this virus."

Miku turned slightly to her captain. "Captain it be best if you gathered your crew." She had a very bad feeling about her request to come home. And slowly she saw why. And she would not put her crew… her captain through that. They didn't have a choice if her leaders had any say in it. So she had to play this right. Miku knew her captain would be able fight of some vampires, same with some of the crew she had trained in their off time. But with how many that were there? They would overwhelmed and she would only be able to save so many.

Law wondered what she meant when he thought about why his crew was supposedly allowed onto a well protected soil. His eyes widen when he put the pieces together. He and his crew was to become the new blood banks. His eyes wandered around to the vampires in the room. There was a virus going around them and it was affecting both vampire and human. He could only hope his crew and vampire could avoid it.

"That won't be necessary human." the man stated.

"Your men are already here."

Miku turned to face the two leaders of her homeland as a curtain raised to show two cages. One with a vampire with brown hair chained in almost every way possible. Chains linked with spikes keeping him from moving were all around that cage while the other filled with the crew members even ones who were left in the sub. Miku barely turned to either cage while Law was becoming unhappy with the vampires in the room. "So you wish to take these human as blood banks and breeding cattle? And for me to execute judgement to my own brother?"

The crew all watched sorrowful as they heard the words their vampire spoke. How could she hope to save them when she had all the people of her land holding her back. And to save her brother at the same time? She had already expressed that she did not trust anyone on the sub, so why save any of them? Surely she would save her brother over them.

They had no idea how so many of them were overwhelmed by the vampires. Few still didn't wake from being knocked out. Which worried them but they were still breathing, and that was good enough. Now that they got a good look at their vampire crew mate they realized she would end up picking their outcome. Their captain might be able to hold his own but they knew the vampires could overtake him as they did them. How they were overtaken was embarrassing and some of them were planning to ask their vampire for sparring matches in order so that this would not happen again.

"You're making a bit of a mistake." Miku stated. At her words the crew looked at her. Did she have a plan for them to get out of this and be free?

"Oh? I thought our priestess was all for with killing humans and following her duty."

At that the crew had to blink. Even Law was stunned. Their vampire, they knew had no issue with getting her hand dirty, but for her to like that even when she at home?

Miku simply smiled catching everyone else off guard. "You act as if these humans don't already have a master."

The crew wondered what they meant as if they had a master. They remained silent as the supposedly leaders spoke.

"Oh? And who child is their master? Surely you don't master over so many."

"Ah but I do. I have had their blood on many occasions." Miku stated bluntly. The crew kept silent since it was technically true. Though they were confused as to why she was labeling herself as master over them in this situation. But they kept silent as they waited for a time they could ask her directly without spying eyes or listening ears.

Many vampires hidden started to whisper while the two leaders stared at Miku. This alerted Law and the crew of the other vampire and humans in the room. "Ask the captain." Miku grinned though the leaders raised a look towards the human before returning their gaze to Miku.

"And why should we take a human's word for this?" the female stated.

Miku simply shrugged. "He reigns over them. He is their leader and who I answer to as well. I may master over the humans of this pirate crew in the state of blood however our captain and leader is not me."

"You sunk so low Miku-sama. To listen to a human?" than male stated sadly and with slight disdain at the word 'human'.

"Hardly sunk anywhere. I do as I think is best. And I do not want to master over this crew like my captain does. Too much work. He has final say in anything and everything. So why not take the word of the head of the crew?" The two councillors looked at each other before the woman turned to the human before her.

"Human captain is this true?"

"Miku-ya has been given blood by everyone of my crew." he stated as he watched with careful intentions. His crew and himself was at stake, only their vampire could get them out of it. He didn't want to test his skills against this many vampires so he had to keep his temper in check. While he knew his vampire would side with him if a fight did break out he didn't know if his crew was strong enough to fight off isles of vampires even if they are weakened from this virus.

"Miku-sama. You still must do your duty and destroy your brother."

"Very well. I'll get rid of the problem." she stated as she finally turned to her brother. "Saru. How do you plea of your offense?"

"Not guilty. I only was checking up on you before I was instructed to call you back. After you were kidnapped from our lands I searched everywhere in our waters. The only crime I have is that you were stolen from us on my watch." he looked up at his sister, causing spikes to dig into his already torn skin. Miku frowned at the wounds since they weren't healing anymore. "If I'm to die tonight. Let it be because of how I failed you. Not because of how I finally found you and my orders."

"Hmm, this doesn't warrant a death sentence."

The leaders looked up at their priestess. "His offense is not punishable by death. Tell me the real reason I'm here. Not the blood banks. Not the human cattle. And not this fake death sentence."

The leaders and the hidden vampires all remained silent now. Miku had a feeling she wasn't going to like this as she moved closer without thinking of it, to her captain. "We need the pure blood." the female stated. "Only the purest of our blood can survive this fatal disease that plagues our lands"

"You want me to cattle myself?" Miku stated simply and not believing. Even Law was shocked. The crew remained silent and in shock as they processed what was being asked of their fellow crew member and vampire. "No."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Miku-sama." the man stood up. "And as the only one close to the pure blood left on these isles, I am to bed you. Come."

"I'm afraid I have disappoint you. I won't allow anyone bed me. As a priestess it's not in my protocol to be bedded." Miku then decided to take a chance. "Plus if it's to try to be my mate, I have to say sorry councillor, as the islands priestess and female pureblood I have rights to who beds and mates me. You can't fight against it." she stated as she spoke again.

"You see High Councilor...I won't let just anyone anyone bed me. Even if I was to cattle myself, I have no intention of breeding. But other ways? Like say, a major blood bank?"

"Your human wouldn't be able to handle that Miku-sama and neither would you. Surely you won't forsake your people?" the woman stated as she raised a look at the vampire before her. Law though was confused as to what his vampire meant. After all, he knew he was her major blood bank. But what did she mean about their relationship? And what did the other vampire mean Miku-ya would not be able to handle a main blood bank?

"Do you know who it was who took me away from my home and into the world, leaving me to survive in the human world before being sold into slavery after some years of living like a human?"

It was silent. None of the vampires spoke as they too were wanting to know who took their beloved priestess or at least who sold her out. But she remained staring at the male before her.

"Now that I am back in your reach you want me yet again? Or is it because you have a believable reason to try and bed me this time. Isn't that right high councillor?"

Many vampires hissed and snarled at the words but the three vampires did nothing as many walked forward. Law saw Miku getting ready to move so he readied his prep of his Room. But soon he saw them approaching the councillor. "Sire say it isn't true." the child asked no longer giggling at the human captain near her.

The female remained silent as they approached them, as she turned to her partner at the chairs. The male vampire was silent as he started to give a fanged grin. "My reasons are my own."

More hissing and growls from the vampires who circled around the male who then raised an eye to him. "You dare bare your fangs at me? Sister, we should put the offenders to death as well."

"Sorry brother, your choices led to this." The female walked away from her seat and the male as she stood near the cages. The look on the males face was shock and then rage as many vampires latched onto him. With so many latching onto him faster than he could remove them he was then held at a position where he was kneeling on the ground.

"Miku-sama, I ask of you to punish my brother for his traitorous ways." The female councillor asked.

Miku was silent as she walked forward, for a moment she glanced at the crew in the cages. "Advert your eyes Seb…" She stated as he closed them right away, leading others to do the same. Law saw what she was doing. She didn't want them to witness something gruesome. But he watched as she put her hand on the back of his neck, moving slowly as if to caress the vampire. It made his gut feel odd. He didn't like it, seeing he had no reason to feel that way he pushed down the feeling. Watching his vampire move her nails along the neckline, he saw her nails drawing blood as she literally pulled off the male vampires head from his shoulders with no issue. The sight was indeed gruesome as the blood spilled onto the floor as Miku broke the spinal cord and muscles of the neck with her nails. Soon the vampires all dropped the body and Law couldn't believe his eyes at the fact that the beheaded vampire was twitching a lot more than it should. Soon sunlight shined brightly over him, causing him to go blind at the onslaught of light. Looking up he saw a sky light shining from behind a curtain that was pulled open.

Smelling smoke he turned to see the beheaded vampires head and body turning to ash with the blood turning to charcoal black instead of prime red it once was. The black blood reminded him of when Miku cut open her hand for when they were to enter the isles. His eyes widen when he realized that this was how to kill a vampire. Their insides couldn't handle the sunlight of day. Their skin protected them only so much. Which means that if she was ever to get hurt, to be cut open in the broad daylight - there was a high chance she would not be saveable. He recalled when she was stabbed back in Sabaody by a marine, how she immediately took out the sword from her gut and how she was shot in the gut by a sea stone bullet. None of the times he could recall if the wounds turned black. Which lead to him wondering if clothing could protect small wounds from the light long enough for the wound to heal.

Law also wondered if the vampires healing was enough to save them from certain wounds. He found himself wanting to experiment on some of the vampires to test his theories. Though he wasn't sure about doing so on _his_ vampire. All he could do is wait to see if one would go against their orders about staying away from them. He didn't know how well he would do against a vampire, but he had already made plans to spare against his vampire just like how his vampire was sparing against his crew on certain days. Turning his attention back to his vampire he watched her to see if the sunlight would affect her like the now dead vampire.

Miku dropped the skull in her hands in the sunlight as it slowly turned to ash as it reached the floor. Soon the sunlight was hidden by the curtain as Miku turned to the female councillor. "On the issue of my brother, who was it to order Saru to call for me?"

"My brother." She stated.

"Whose idea was it to use my crew as blood banks and cattle?"

"Again my brother."

"And whose idea was it for me to go against my vows as a priestess and have me be bedded?"

"...I see you're point Miku-sama. All accusations done by my brother are dropped. Saru will be allowed back to the islands watch and we will allow your crew to leave safely and in one piece. But Miku-sama we still have the issue of the illness spreading to the newborns."

"What was newly added to the island around the time of the illness taking effect?" Law asked, only to be met with stares from every vampire. Miku sighed when she heard him speak. He then recalled her words back on the sub. For him to not get involved with any of the issues with the vampires. For her to take care of it. But Law couldn't and wouldn't let what happened to this home island, the Amber Lead Syndrome happened to pass his mind. He would not let another incident happen to his vampires home island. If he could do something about he'd plan to.

While to many it would seem like it wasn't the same thing to him as it hit a little too close to home. He wanted to do something if he could, for his vampire. Miku sighed and turned back to her only councillor. "And why should we allow you to help human?" The woman spoke coldly, causing him to raise a look at her. He tried to not let her tone get a rise out of him.

"Milady, my captain is a very talented doctor." Miku stated as she stood now in between her island leader and her captain. Law raised a look before he realized that he could have very well endangered his life from speaking. Though he found it stupid to try to kill someone for asking a question. But then he recalled how his vampire reacted to human kindness like getting her own room on the sub. He made a note to ask her later for more social normal interactions between vampires and humans.

"Miku-sama…" the woman stated coldly.

"Don't make me pull a double death this daybreak milady. Our home needs a leader just as it needs a priestess. A war between us will only sign our kinds death. Plus you know how I fight and how often I win." Miku stated causing many vampires to step back. Saru shifted in his chains to fight against them to either help his sister or to stop her from killing the only leader left. The crew all stared shocked but ready to try break free to help their crew mate if she was attacked. Law's eyes widen at his vampires words. She was already having fighting words with another of her kind.

And for what? Him speaking up? Law couldn't believe it. The relations of his vampires people was strange, so odd that he couldn't understand. But Law then saw the female leader sigh and step down. Which made him wonder how much power did his vampire actually have in her lands. How powerful was she really?

"Milady you know of anything my captain as asked of?"

"Yes we do Miku-sama." She sighed as if she was trying to convince herself to talk to him as she finally turned to Law. "About a few months ago a boat crashed into one of our barrier totems. Normally nothing could find them as they are mostly hidden in the reef so it was odd something did. A clean up crew was sent to check it out and take care of any…outsiders." He had to wonder what they actually found. He didn't wonder long… "On the boats wreckage was a lone girl missing a leg and half her arm. She wouldn't live long so we allowed for her to be laid to rest in the flower fields with our blood blossoms. She bled out and died on the way. Seeing as she was an unknown human in our landes we didn't dare drink from her or have our humans touch her so we took to burying her in the fields."

"Such a beautiful bloom that month. The Blood Blossoms shone bright red. Many came to harvest them for their homes."

Miku turned to her captain with a look. "Milady did the blossoms give off any pollen after being picked?"

"Why yes. Why?"

The cluelessness on the vampires face made Law want to facepalm. It was so obvious as to what the issue was. Even with his knowledge of how sickness can spread, it was so obvious it was almost hilarious. Apparently his vampire Miku thought so to when she sighed. "And who all died first after the flowers were picked?"

"The...clean up crew and florists….children who went to the field…"

"Are the wild Blood Blossoms still blooming?"

"No they all died out like normal after the blooming."

"Any of the flowers still around the villages?"

The leader looked shocked before the look of realization came upon her face.

"Darrell, go gather the remaining Blood Blossoms from the village and send word to the other isles. They are to be burned." She stated to a vampire who only looked 12 to Law.

"And the still sick milady?" the vampire spoke.

She didn't answer but Miku did. "Bring them to me. I will work on an antidote that will destroy the virus. How's the remaining priestess after I was taken away?"

"Classi is on the other isles trying to heal the sick. So far she hasn't thought of a healing tonic. Do you have an idea Miku-sama?"

"Yes...and I will require my captains assistance."

Law turned to her with a raise eyebrow. He wasn't exactly really skilled in vampiric medical herbs. The female leader questioned this almost immediately. "You want a human to assist you? Miku-sama surely you jest?"

"Milady, what I am going to do needs steady hands and to have a calm mind. None of the vampires here are trained like he is for what I plan to do." She stated casually.

"And what Miku-sama do you plan to do?"

Miku just stayed silent as she turned to her councillor. "I plan to heal us and that is all. Now my humans and brother?" She stated as she walked, causing the vampires near there to part for her to get by. Soon she stepped up to her brothers cage.

"Very well Miku-sama. They will be released." The leader waved her hand for the key holder to release them. But Miku turned to the other vampires as they were being released. As she turned she started to walk towards the cage with the crew members in it.

"If I smell any of you on what's mine you will not like what I'll do to you. This illness will be nothing in comparison."

Many vampires stepped farther back and few pouted. "You just want the fresh blood to yourself." a lone girl with long platinum blonde hair stated. Few vampires gasped and many stepped away from her as Miku looked at her.

"Want to run that by me again?"

"You just want fresh human blood. How greedy can you be? You're nothing but an outsider now." she glared and stole a look at Sebastian before looking back at Miku. Law caught the look and realized he would have to keep his youngest crew member close. He saw Miku caught the look and saw she was not pleased with the vampire who spoke.

"I trust you are thinking very carefully about your next words. Because it might be your last." Miku stated with a very animalistic growl, the girl scoffed and looked ready to reply when an older woman came running over. Smacking the other girl over the head and forcing her head down to bow.

"Please forgive my daughter Miku-sama!" The vampire woman was clearly older and the other was struggling at the hold to raise her head again.

Miku was silent. "She clearly doesn't know respect or the chain of command. No matter of outsider or not."

"I know Miku-sama, we are working on her. Please spare her!" Miku looked at Seb and saw he was looking confused about the whole ordeal. Even her Captain was waiting to see what she would do. The leader was standing off the side watching, letting her priestess handle the disrespect.

"And what rank does your family normally have?"

"F First Class."

"Well I'll see to it you're daughter is taken to a G Second Class."

"What! You can't do that!" she screeched.

"She can, and it will be done." the councillor spoke up.

"Silence child, stop embarrassing the family name." her mother spoke. "Miku-sama could have your head for this. Be grateful for her mercy."

Miku turned to her leader . "I'll be taking my humans and mink to my old home. I trust its still standing?"

"Of course, no one went near it either. We will notify you when Classi gets here with the sick."

"My thanks milady."

-XxXxXxX-

Miku was walking with the Hearts Pirate crew through a small field. None of them spoke since the time they were let out of the cage. Law kept silent as he followed his vampire to her home. Seb didn't know if he could take much more of the silence so he started to walk towards their vampire crew mate. Few of the crew members were against him trying to talk even when the silence was making them all uncomfortable. "Uh Miku-chan?"

"Hmm?" her monotone voice made Seb flinch a little as she continued to lead them to where her home was. But they had long left the surrounding area of the town.

"How far are we going in?"

"We are almost there." They looked around at the field of trees as it seemed they were heading farther into the forest yet it would seem that the vampires never came to that plain very often.

"You live pretty far away from the other villagers huh?" Penguin asked.

"I had to. As the one with the Pure Blood. Many would try to get to me. Which is why I signed myself over to being a priestess. No loyalty to anyone but at the same time being loyal to everyone." She stated sadly. Law caught the sadness in her tone as did most members, but Seb didn't catch it as he spoke.

"Uh Miku-chan what's so special about the Pure Blood?"

"It's the purest of vampiric blood my kind has. The purer the blood the easier it is to turn a human and the higher rank you have in the isles. My blood rivals that of our creators, the Purest Blood, so I guess you can say I'm like a Queen of my people despite not being a royal."

"But you're a priestess right?" Shachi asked. "Why?"

"Because I saw the lies of money and gems, how it gave false happiness. And I saw how no matter how many vampires came near me offering themselves it was solely for the ranking and not for me. So instead of mating with a lover who wanted power I decided to take vows that kept others from pursuing me."

"But you said you're 150 or something right? Doesn't that get lonely?" Carl asked.

Miku sighed as she walked towards a house that stood at the edge of a forest. The forest was really dense with a fence that was the same size as the house surrounding the forest that seemed to drop a few feet. She opened the door and allowed them inside. "I'd rather be lonely than mate someone who only wants my power."

Law followed his crew into the house as Miku closed the door behind her, turning on a light. They saw a dingy hut, single mess of a bed and messy and dirt lined kitchen. They didn't know what to make of it but Miku walked to the fridge and started to move it. Seb and the crew looked at her confused. "Miku-chan?"

"What?" She moved the fridge enough even Bepo could by. Showing them a staircase leading into the dense forest. "You really thought I'd live here? It's to keep others away, people like the common folk. Let's go. One at a time."

Law waited till all his crew went before him. Then Miku turned to him to go in next. He went in but was shocked to see all his crew had fit in the hallway. Turning he saw his vampire closing the fridge behind her as she entered. Casing them in the darkness but before they could call out a lamp was lit. They saw the small lightly lit face of their vampire as she moved past them towards the path before them. She lead them further into the hall as it turned into a dense forest. Bepo was smelling the air confused. "Miku-chan what's this forest?"

"The Forest of the Dead. That's what many call it. But I call it home." She smiled as she lead them deeper.

"Why do they call it that?" Carl asked.

"Because not many vampires survive after entering this forest." Soon a large wolf appeared standing on its hinge legs. It growled at them and came closer, before Law could try to kill it Miku walked towards it and held out her hand. They all held in their breath. If this forest killed many vampires then surely their vampire could get them from one side to the other without losing their own lives? Law was frowning at his vampire for bringing them to a dangerous forest but soon he was shocked at how the wolf bowed and nuzzled Miku.

It stepped aside and allowed them to pass watching Law carefully. Miku saw the look and turned to Law as well, stopping in her guiding through her forest. "Captain can you come here and give your scent to him?"

He raised a look at her, even his crew looked shocked. The wolf still watched him as Miku held out her hand for him to take. Walking over he held out his hand, she took it and held it palm out to the wolf. He felt a warmth at her touch, nothing like the heat but something new. The wolf smelled his scent and growled lowly and bowed his head and stepped further into the forest until he was no longer visible. Miku smiled and let go of his hand, the warmth still lingering where she touched him but he didn't say anything on it as Miku smiled at him. "You have a very rare skill captain."

With that she continued to lead her crew towards her home. The crew was shocked to see the wolf accept their captain while growling at them. Soon enough they reached an open field full of lavender blooming with a decent sized house in the middle. Miku lead them towards it. "Welcome to my home."

-XxXxXxX-

Sitting with his crew in the house Law watched his crew gaze at everything in his vampires home. It was a lot bigger than they thought. Even Bepo could fit inside with the crew already in the area. Law saw his vampire leave the house so he got up and followed her. Seeing her stand in the lavender he wonder about the so called skill she said he possessed. Walking over to her she saw her lightly touching the blossoms. "What skill did you mean Miku-ya?"

"You are aware of Haki am I right?"

"Yes."

"You have a type of Haki hiding deep within you. I'm not sure what but we'll have to see about training you for it. It's raw and untrained but still there. The animals of this forest will pose no threat to you or anyone near you given they _are_ near you."

"Do you have Haki?"

"No, but my pure blood allows me to walk this forest very easily because of how strong it is. Vampires have a hard time using Haki because of how our kind reacts to human nature."

Law then recalled his thoughts and questions about vampire and human relations. He then asked her of it causing Miku to sigh. "Vampire's don't think much on humans or other kind other than them. The blood banks get treated a little better than the ones who aren't because we need them alive and healthy for us to survive. Kind a of like pets. Children are treated kindly as well as long as they are in training to be a blood bank. But other than being treated as pets vampires don't want help from humans or have them help in anything but being blood banks. If they are blood banks the humans have an easy life here."

"The way your kind treats humans is sort of like the Celestial Dragons…"

"The dragons huh. My kind hates them. And if they cross my kind one more time my kind won't hesitate to destroy them and their lands. Outsider report or otherwise" Miku sighed as she sat down in the field. Law watched her for a moment before sitting with her.

His eyes widened when he saw something fly close to him. It was a small fluffy thing that its body was mostly fluff with small wings attached to it. His eyes watched it before it flew and landed on his vampires hand. He watched as she smiled at the creature before many followed it and soon she had about 15 of these creatures on her hand or arm. "What are those?"

"Fluffies as I call them. They take care of the lavender for me. More peaceful than the wolves of the forest."

Law didn't know how to continue the conversation so he watched the small creatures fly around the lavender. It was a calm moment between them, though they had a feeling the crew was watching them. Law didn't mind for some reason while Miku didn't care either way. Turning she saw they were watching them. "You are safe in my field so come on out." At her words they all walked out and enjoyed the fresh smell, Bepo leaned against the house to nap in the sun.

-xXxXxXx-

Law saw a figure appear near the edge of the forest. Miku saw it as well and stood up, turning slightly she called out to the crew. "It'd be best if you all head back to the sub. After I make the tonic me and the captain will be there."

"Don't you want to spend time with your family?" Seb stated.

"My brother will be here to help the sick, alive and that's all I need. I want to leave as soon as possible. Is that alright captain?"

Law nodded. It was dangerous for his crew to stay in the vampire isles since Miku could do only so much before she ended up killing another vampire. Walking with his vampire and crew they headed back into the village. Upon entering the crew saw many people laying down in the center of the town. Other vampires were holding back humans and moving them away from the people who were coughing up blood.

Law guessed that they were the one who were sick. Miku waved goodbye to her crew mates as they left for the sub. Turning to his vampire Law had asked what she had planned for. She simply smiled and turned to the leader who walked over. "Miku-sama the sick are gathered. Do you have the tonic?"

"I need to evaluate them milady. Then I will make the tonic. It would be dangerous if they had too much of it." With that Miku took Law's hand and took him towards the group. She stopped about a few feet away from them though. His skin felt slightly heated from her touch but he ignored it once more. "I'd like you to stay about this far away from them."

He raised a look at that. "Why?"

She bit her lip though not breaking the skin, her fang was still visible and looked insanely sharp. His eyes fell to her lips just like when they were in the sub, he had to snap himself out of it when she started speaking lowly. "I won't risk the illness to drift to you. Let me check them before you get close."

Law sighed and nodded, after she turned to the group sick vampires and humans Law saw the leader woman walk over to him. She stood next to him watching her priestess work on her people. "You have a special relationship with our priestess?"

Law sighed again. "Not really. I'm just her captain." he lied, he wasn't about to share that he was her main blood bank. He still wondered about the relationships between humans and vampires via if they were a blood bank.

"What's the relationship between the vampires and their human blood banks? That's been on my mind a lot lately." He asked, for a moment he thought she wasn't going to answer him when she sighed.

"Being a blood bank for a vampire means you signed yourself over to them. Most vampires have many blood banks, never just a main one because of the risk of falling in love with a human. So when Miku-sama shared that you and your crew were her blood banks is was shocking after the last blood bank she had."

"Hmm, what happened to that human?"

"He offered his whole being to her. Asked to become like her so they could stay together forever. So she turned him thinking she had found love." the leader stated sadly.

Law looked at his vampire and wondered, if she had a bad experience with humans why did she take on his request of taking his heat away? Why accept him as her blood bank if she had a bad experience with humans?

"When he was fully turned, he turned on her. Trying to take her pure blood. So she had to kill him. Only to find out in the end, all he wanted was the extra long life to live in human vices. That he never loved her, that he was only using her as a stepping stone. The whole thing messed up Miku-sama pretty badly. She should have never let a human get that close to her heart." She sighed before continuing. "After she killed him, she burned the body on a raft at mid-day and sent him out into the ocean to sink into the ocean floor as he turned to ash. A good burial despite her resentment to him. Then she stopped eating and took her vows as a priestess of pure blood more seriously." She stated sadly.

"She starved herself? How long?"

"Two months before the town and the royal family found out about it. We also found out she gained a hatred to the human kind after that, even vampires had to be wary of her because she was stronger than any of us. Every human on the islands feared her because anyone who crossed her even a little she killed without mercy."

She then sighed.

"However about a few years after that she disappeared. Now we know she was taken to the human world. Forced into being an Outsider. We don't know what healed her heart before she came back." She stated. "So when we found out she masters over a whole crew of humans and a mink, it was shocking. What happened in the human world to heal her heart?"

"How did you find our priestess to the point of her being so willing to follow you? I have never seen her this loyal before."

"I found her getting ready to be sold as a slave, I offered more money than the other humans." He saw the leader getting ready to bare her fangs when he continued. "My goal was to get her to join my crew or at least set her free after we got away from that island. But a rival pirate gang started a fight and marines showed up. Miku-ya was freeded at this point and fed off almost all those human marines and killing any she didn't. While I'm not sure why she agreed to join a pirate crew she is a great asset to have on my crew."

"I see. Take good care of her. I can tell she won't be staying on these isles after the healing is done. Island law or otherwise."

"What's your relationship with Miku-ya?"

"I'm just a dear friend of her departed mother…" she stated simply as she walked away. Law turned back to his vampire and saw her watching him. When she saw he was looking at her she waved him over to a house. Walking over he entered with her, seeing herbs everywhere. He saw her picking up different jars and taking them to the table.

"Captain might I ask of you to crush these herbs?

Law saw her roll up her sleeve and pick up a bowl and set it near a dark corner. His eyes widen when she cut up her wrist with the dagger from her boot. He rushed over to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the last ingredient. Pure Blood. It's the key to fight off the toxins in their vampiric and vampire styled system. Some of the humans might die from it, or they'll live or even turn into vampires. But it's all I can do for them." She stated as she poured the blood into the bowl, she kept cutting when the wound healed until the healing slowed to an almost stop. When the bowl was about half full she allowed her wrist to heal as best as it could. Carefully she sat back down on the couch behind her, breathing slowly. In that time Law made the paste when he went to his vampire.

"You need blood." he stated causing her to laugh a little as she opened her eyes to show them glowing red. "Drink from me."

"Captain…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses Miku-ya. Drink from me."

"Captain...I don't think I can move up to you just yet. Just...let me have a moment…"

"Then I'll come down to your level." He stated as he sat next to her and pulled her face to his neck. "Now drink Miku-ya. That's an order."

He felt her breath on his neck before the ping of pressure of fangs breaking his skin. As she drank he shifted so she was leaning closer to him. When he felt her fangs break his skin he sighed as he felt his heart race from the feeling she was giving him. He didn't know where to put his hands at this point so he held her hair gently and her left shoulder to keep her upright. Soon he felt her shift while drinking. Before he realized it she was crawling into his lap as she drank. He didn't realize he was groaning when she sat on him completely and drank a little more.

Finally she pulled away, sensing she had enough to get through the day, she licked the wound clean like she always does. For a moment she looked at her captain and Law watched her, wondering what she was planning on doing next. She slowly leaned in, this cause Law to wonder if she was going to kiss him. His heart picking up pace at that thought but she just nuzzled his neck and chin before getting up and taking the bowl of blood to the paste. Law watched, trying to calm his heart as she prepped the tonic.

He started to notice the lack of interest in him, which made his heart hurt. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out what was it about his vampire that made him act this way. Was it the pleasure in the bite? Was it just a normal tension? Something told him he had to figure this out soon or else he'd drive himself crazy.

He knew human females either feared him or tried to seduce him. It was always one or the other. Yet this vampire, his vampire, showed no such emotion towards him. She didn't fear him, he could understand that. She was after all a vampire. But she also wasn't weak at the knees either so to speak. Law had to wonder if it was because she was a lot older than he was.

But even vampires must have needs right? Or did she truely take her job as a priestess so seriously. Speaking of the priestess role, what did it entail? He didn't see her as religious so what does she do for the island she loves so much? What about her job gave her so much power in the isles?

-XxXxXxX-

Miku stood at the dock after giving the last of the medicine to the last one who was ill. Some were heal, others died but none became vampires. Over all the illness was no longer an issue for the isles. Law stood upon the sub watching her give her silent goodbyes as she climbed the latter. Bepo turned to her as she pulled herself over the railing. "Are you sure you want to leave Miku-chan?"

"Trying to get rid of me Bepo?"

"Sorry!" he stated with his head down, but he looked up at her chuckle. She petted his head as she smiled sadly at him.

"Now that I became part of the outside world I can't stay here. It's our law. To them I've became an outsider plus with the bounty on my head it will only attract hunters to my home. I won't let other humans get near my home so easily. But thank you for caring."

Turning to head inside Law watched his vampire leave the sunny rays of the outside. Following after her since they were going to be diving once they leave the reef barrier. Law decided to ask his vampire to help him in the medical bay to check his crew. After all they just left an cluster of isle's that had a disease on it.

After getting a nod from her they both went to the medical ward to set up. Miku took to cleaning any equipment that her captain would need for examining their crew. As she was cleaning Law made the announcement over the pipes. The first to come in was Penguin and Shachi. Miku only helped in certain areas since she only saw herself as an assistant to her captain. While Law checked the last member of the crew he turned to his vampire. "I need you to perform the tests on me as well."

Miku blinked and nodded in understanding as she walked over to take a sample of his blood. Miku went through the process as professionally as she could. Though Law caught her staring at his blood vial longer than she did the others. But soon she went back to doing the tests. Miku seemed relieved when she gave him the news about him being clean. Before she could leave Law called out to her. "We should check you as well."

Miku blinked before shifting in her spot. Miku had to think if it would be wise to give her captain a vial of her blood. The blood of a Pure Blood Vampire. Did she trust him? Should she trust him?

Law raised a look at her as she slowly walked over and sat where the patient sits. She rolled up her sleeve as she leans back, trying to relax as her captain took a blood sample. As he performed the tests she watched her captain, her thoughts wandering. Was this a good idea? If not she would come back to destroy the sample. No one can have her blood, it was too dangerous…

Being on her home isles made her remember all the memories of her last blood bank...the one who broke her heart into pieces. It made her remember her promise to never have a major blood bank. Frowning she thought of her captain, trying to figure out why she so easily accepted him as her bank. What was it about him that made her open up? Was it only because of how delicious his blood smelled?

It was true his blood was the best she ever had. None of the blood she had taken while in the human world had ever rivaled it. Was it only her captain's blood that tied her loyalty to him? Miku frowned at that thought, if that was the case she wouldn't have joined in the first place since it was only a recent thing about him sharing his blood with her. But only when the heat got too much… Plus he didn't even want to share she was his host. Miku understood the reason for keeping such a weakness but it still hurt her heart.

Miku looked at her captain as he was finishing up the test. 'What is it about him that makes me want to open up?'

Law could feel her eyes on him as he cleaned up the testing supplies. When he looked at her and caught her gaze, he wondered if she was going to look away. But she still held her gaze as she studied him. What she was looking for he had no clue. Not really understanding why his vampire was so openly studying him he turned to her with a raised look. "See something interesting Miku-ya?"

She blinked her red eyes before standing. "Nothing to worry about captain." she walked out with the plan of getting done with the rest of her duties among the sub. As she left she caught sight of her captain putting the Pure Blood away with the rest, she would have to come back to get rid of it. It was really was too dangerous to be in the hands of humans…

-XxX-

Miku was helping out in the kitchen, as the chef was cooking the salad, she was charged with the fish dish and the seasoning. Grilling it she seasoned it with salt to add a little flavor while it would cook. Miku frowned at the food she was cooking. It was such a human thing she had to do. Setting about doing the right way of preparing it Miku felt like she was missing something. Ever since she left her home land she felt like she was missing something. She recalled that the last time she felt this was when she was taken the first time by a group of humans. Memories of the blood shed she caused only to find out she was outside of her vampiric water and she had no idea how to stir a ship. The memories of the time when she was bloodthirsty entered her mind.

The pure fresh blood on her tongue.

The feeling of flesh being torn apart with her bare hands.

The look of their life leaving their eyes when she made them look at her.

The fear…

The hatred…

The lust…

The hunger…

Her thoughts were interrupted from the downward spiral when she heard glass shatter. Looking at her hands she saw she had grabbed a glass measuring cup for the seasoning. Only now it was broken on the floor while some pieces stuck into her hand. Miku blinked her red eyes before she started to clean the pieces up. "Miku-chan everything alright?"

Miku frowned at the darker thoughts in her mind as she stood away from the chef. He was on the ground picking up the majority of the glass before a dish hand came with a broom. Miku dumped the glass she held into the trash as she ran her hands under cold water. It was healing but the chef stated she should still go to the captain for a check up. Miku sighed as she turned back to the fish. "I'll take over the rest of the dish Miku-chan. You can go ahead and get checked."

Miku didn't voice her agreement, only went out of the kitchen. If she went to where her captain was she would without a doubt try to take and destroy her pure blood he now held in his possession. The feeling of the missing pure blood from her made her twitch and feel dark thoughts. She could feel the wound on her hand still healing, and at the same time she could feel no glass in her hands. So she saw no reason to go to her captain unless it was to get rid of the pure blood. The pure blood her captain could have been studying…

Her captain… who was human…

A human who held her Pure Blood...

A human and also her new blood bank.

A blood bank that didn't want it to be known to the public.

Miku stopped walking when her memories came back again. The dark thoughts seemed to not leave her alone, so she entered a storage room and sat on top of a far box in the back. Holding her hands in front of her she watched the healing take place as her memories came back at full force. Of the island she first came across after her incident with the last human she conversed with. A island full of humans…

Miku could recalled all the screams they made at her.

Calling her a monster. Trying to find a way to kill her before she even made it halfway into the town.

The first to die was a stupid village boy who thought she was just a weak freak. What he did to warrant her wrath seemed to escape her. Shortly to follow the rest of the village. The blood… The feeling of power over humans… The full on look of fear… The pleas of mercy… The look of pure, powerful bloodshed… Miku could feel the power she had then wash over her.

She knew that reliving that time would and could corrupt her to the core, but she had to go through the memories to put it behind her till they surface once again. The thoughts of her pure blood in the hands of a human made the thoughts feel all the more stronger as it reminded her of a time she wished she would forget. Miku heard crewmembers wandering around for her since it was close to lunch. But she knew in this current memory jump, she would just be a danger to them…

As they left that hall her memories started up once again.

The blood and carnage followed her around that island as she killed any human or animal that crossed her. Around the fourth village on that small island her blood thirsty nature had slowed. She recalled staying in the forest as she tried to ignore the last village and they tried to keep kids out of the forest while she was there. Rumors of the islands villages that she been at seemed to have reached them around the fourth month of her being stuck in that land. This village was a forest border line mountain town, deadset in the middle of the island. Many children had came into the woods to play only to get pulled away right before they could come across her.

Miku had thought that maybe she could deal with the humans while only feeding on the wild animals. With that thought she had gotten lax as the months went by. Her kills became a rumor and that lead to children entering the forest. Bandits had taken up placement near the mountain trail, but for Miku it wasn't her problem.

Hearing the door to the storage room open Miku shifted out of sight as she felt herself blend into the darkness, despite her pale appearance. Once again she was hiding from the humans of the sub. As long as she wasn't fully needed she planned to go throwing the thoughts and sort herself out. Once the voices of crew members left again. Miku let her thoughts and memories continue. Over the course of the fifth month Miku saw a human from the village. A small girl.

Dirty, covered in cuts. Worn out clothes. No shoes, barely even dressed. Miku could tell that she was just a street rat. A human rat. Thinking of no extra thoughts for her Miku wondered if the rat was simply lost or if she was trying to find the "monster of the forest". Though with nothing better to do Miku remembers watching the little human as she stumbled around the forest. Hearing more humans stumble around the forest after the rat, Miku felt herself frown as she watched the rat hide in a hollow tree across from her.

Seeing as the rat and other humans had gathered around where she rests, Miku decided to see what would happen.

Soon the other group of humans came to where she stayed. Miku saw that the rat was shaking. Miku recalled how she felt nothing for the human rat. But when they strayed to close in to where the rat was hiding Miku acted without thinking. Thinking back she couldn't understand why she got involved.

She could remember the look of shock when she voiced her location. She received shocked voices and demands for her to reveal herself. In doing so they immediately tried to attack her. With an eye twitch she ended some of their lives while letting others go. Turning to the small rat, she recalled the look of shock. But…

But no fear.

Miku recalled how slowly that rat became a friend. Then to the point of where she died. Miku recalled that night like it was yesterday. It was raining. The little rat was coming to visit her before she was to sneak back into town. The rain was heavy. The ground was weak. And the rivers were raging.

Miku couldn't get to her in time.

Miku recalled how that was how she stopped her mistreatment of the human race. They only lived for so long. So fragile and soft. No reason to end it sooner for them. Miku then decided to study human practices and pick up hobbies. No longer was she going to let the villages keep kicking her out to the woods.

And with that thought Miku felt the dark thoughts slowly go to the back to the deep parts of the mind. Getting up she walked back towards the kitchen to see if anymore help was needed in the food prep. Now she needed a plan to get her pure blood back from her captain.

-XxX-

Law had wondered when his vampire had disappeared around lunch that previous day. She made it clear that she would not disclosed the information about that hour. While she never told him no, she made it clear she did not want to talk about it. He had wondered what went on in his vampire mind. Whatever her reason, he felt odd about calling her to a private room in order to find out.

Whenever he felt like he was getting close to asking her something the heat attacked. Though it wasn't the vampiric heat since his vampire didn't react to it. Sitting in his private bedroom Law looked over newly done sea charts and bounties of who was in the sea they were currently traveling in. His thoughts finally gotten off his vampire when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

He didn't look up until the crew member was right next to him, placing a plate of onigiri and grilled fish with a glass of tea. Looking up he saw it was his vampire, all of the sudden his brain stopped and he just stared. Miku didn't normally bring his lunch to him so he was shocked to see her enter his room.

Miku though turned on her heel to leave. As she was leaving she felt a hand grab her. Looking she saw her captain holding her smaller hand in his larger ones. "Yes captain?"

"Nothing Miku-ya." Law managed to get out. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt like he needed his vampire near. "Actually would you check those logs."

Miku blinked before giving an agreement as she walked over to the other end of the table. Law watched her for a while before going back to his paperwork. The only sounds in the room was the sound of paper turning. Law could feel his attention drifting to his vampire in front of him instead of staying on his paperwork. Though Law couldn't tell if his vampire was bothered by his presence. He had no idea where the thoughts came from or where they could take him, he only knew he wanted something from the vampire.

Miku shifted in her spot as she set a budget log in front of him. "There is an error in the math for the food supplies for last month."

Law frowned as he looked it over. And she was right. 400 Beri was missing from the budget. Law frowned and tried to recall what must have been forgotten to be logged. He didn't think someone would steal from the sub, but then again they were pirates. He looked at his vampire and saw she was frowning at the money logs in her hand. "Miku-ya?"

"I may not know much about money and humans needs, but should there be another 200 Beri missing from three months ago?" Law frowned as she held out the missing piece of the budget. So in the time they gathered their vampire, money has been stolen from the treasury, in the two months she had been onboard there was not any more theft till now. Law would have to question each of his crew to figure out who was stealing money.

"Miku-ya I'm going to have to question the crew and check the cabins. Just to get this out of the way, I'll start with you."

Miku blinked and nodded as she sat the paper down, ready for whatever question her captain could think to ask her. While she didn't have a big need for money and she hated the idea of stealing it from the crew, she knew she'd be the easiest to suspect due to being the newest on the sub. Law watched her silently for a moment before asking if she has gone near the hold where they keep their money. He saw the frown and wondered what made her do that.

"The ...hold? It's that giant safe near the engine and storage rooms correct?" Miku asked, Law had to blink at her words.

"Yes. Have you never actually been there?"

"While I do most of the cleaning in the boiler room, I have not entered the safe. Money has no interest for me. So to answer your question: I have not stolen from the crew." Miku stated.

Law smirked at her straight forward answer. "Very well then. I'd like you to be my eyes on the crew while we sort this out."

"Very well captain. Shall I also search for the missing 600 Beri to see if it's still on the sub?"

Law blinked and grinned. "If you can do it without raising alarm."

"If you require of me to do so, then so be it." Miku stated as she got ready to stand to leave. Law felt a twitch in his chest when he saw her walking away.

"You don't have to leave right now." He stated as he ate his lunch. Miku blinked before she frowned. She had thought he would want some peace and quiet so when he stated he was okay with her to stay in the room, Miku didn't really know what her captain wanted of her. Walking over she sat against the wall near the desk, watching her captain for any order he could give her. Law on the other hand felt like he was relaxing with her sitting near him.

At his thoughts Law frowned at the bounties he was looking at because of how much he was getting conditioned to his vampires presence. It was like he couldn't do anything unless he knew she was near. That made him wonder if this was normal for a blood bank. Glancing from the corner of his eye he saw his vampire was still looking through the logs, making small notes for if there was something else wrong while she sat on the floor against the wall.

Law sat in silence as he went over the paperwork, his vampire sitting silently near him working on whatever he passed over to her. Soon the plate of his lunch was empty, it brought a thought to his mind about his vampire and her meals. He wondered if she had her blood bag yet, then his thoughts went to back at the island and the lack of information he really did have on his vampire. Seeing she was done with the paperwork he last gave her to work on, he sat back and cleared his throat. Seeing as he gathered the red eyes looking at him he wondered how to question her.

"Your leader of your homelands made an interesting notion while you checked out the sick." He started out saying.

Miku remained silent as she sat the paperwork aside so she could hold her hands on top of her lap as she sat up a bit straighter. "She did, did she?"

"About a human who broke your heart." Law stated carefully as she seemed to stop breathing and her red eyes got a hard look in them.

"Yes, what about him?"

Law watched her for anything that could tell him if he was going too far into prying into her past life. "Then she talked about how you're merciless in killing even your own people."

Miku was silent as she watched her captain. Law watched her in kind trying to figure out what he was trying to do. Small talk didn't have this kind of topic but he wanted to know more about his vampire. Miku sighed as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple as if she was getting a headache from the sheer talk of her past. "Is there something about my past you want to know about captain?"

"I know a bit about the other crew members. But not you. Call it captains curiosity if you wish." Law stated, though he honesty just wanted to know more about his resident vampire. And for some reason all his cool demeanor slipped away whenever his vampire came into the picture. And he didn't like it… He had silently asked himself so far twice in the past week why his vampire could get him to react like this. And why she didn't seem to react like others he had met.

"So you wish to know more about me?" She stated as she blinked, the hardness leaving her eyes at her words. She stared at her captain and Law could feel his heart beating in his ears. He did want to know more about her, that was true. She was a mystery, and he wished to know more. Even if she only gave him a little it would still be something.

Miku seemed to stare at her captain while he just waited for her to speak. "What is it you wished to know?" She finally said. "As my captain anything you wished to know I'll try to share to the best of my capabilities."

Law couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the fact he could ask anything and she would try to answer. Thinking about the questions he wanted to ask, he thought he should start small and work his way up. "You once said you were human too at one point. Do you recall anything from that time?"

"Yes. Most vampires seem to purposely forget most of their human memories if they were turned, ones who were born vampiric can recall everything within their memories. From birth to the current time." Law tried to not let that image sit in his mind long. Sure it would be painful could never forget anything of the past. Sure there could be benefits in remembering everything but at the same time your sanity could fraxure from so much knowledge.

"You stated you have the purest blood of your kind. How did you have that if you started out human?"

Miku smiled at the question. "I was born with the purest vampiric traits, white hair, faster reflexes, healing and already red eyes, so when I revealed that I went into training after getting to the age of five. Over the course of the years I remained human until I turned 24 when I stopped aging and grew my fangs, becoming a Pure Blooded Vampire. Only pure bloods can turn without help from an outside force if born human."

"Hmm, your brother, was he human as well?"

"No, he was apart of the family that took me in when my traits started to show better. You can say he was my adopted brother. My human family have already died out due to an accident at sea when I was only 18. So from that time forth I was taken into Saru's family for constant training and vampiric etiquette."

Law had to stop his next question when she finished since she said one more thing right after. "I… never got to mourn for them." She smiled sadly. "None of their bodies came back with the boat."

"Never got to mourn?"

"After the notice of their death, I was immediately taken into a vampire household for more training. It was frowned upon for the pure blood to mourn the human blood banks." She stated with a frown.

"But they were your family."

"Yes. It still doesn't make sense for me to still not be allowed to mourn for them. In fact it's been too long to even start to mourn." Her sad frown tugged at his heart as he wondered if she ever wondered if her family had just escaped the island or if they truly died at sea. But he couldn't bare to ask her. It seemed like a dark subject that her mind seemed to not want to test the waters of.

-XxX-

Miku was watching the ocean from the window as fish swam. Listening to the clock tick she waited for the time she would know her captain would leave the medical bay. Seeing a blue fish swim by she looked at the clock once more.

2AM

Getting up Miku walked out of her room and silently past her captain's bedroom. She listened for him, from the sounds he was getting ready for bed. Continuing on she entered the medical bay, softly closing the door behind her.

Her red eyes glazed over the blood vials in the room. Smelling the air in search of her pure blood. A frown appeared on her face. It wasn't there. A growl escaped her throat. Deep and dark. A human stole her blood.

Taking a deep breath in she searched the sub for her pure blood. Following the smell it lead her to a crew members' bedroom. Silently she listened. "You take it."

"Why me? Your the one who said being a vampire would cool."

"I do think that but you gotta admit, this is blood your talking about drinking."

Miku heard enough. Humans…

She forced the door open causing it to hit the wall, causing the two crew members to jump and gulp at the glaring red eyes staring at them. The loud noise seemed to wake up the rest of the crew. But Miku kept glaring at the two humans who stole the blood even the captain appeared though looking angry. "What seems to be the problem?"

"C-captain." the two crew member went pale.

A growl escaped Miku's throat again. It was dark and deep as the bottom of the ocean. It made even Law look at her with a worried glance. "Humans. Humans are the problem. It would seem that their all the same."

She stated as she walked forth. The crew members scrambled back while Law called out for her to calm down. When she was at her pure blood vial she picked it up, glaring at every human. "Humans want power. So you'll do stupid stuff to get it. Perhaps I was wrong to join this crew." she stated with a fanged glare. She turned to her captain, for a moment she wonder if he too planned on taking her blood for power.

Surely he would right? He was after all a lowly human…

"Captain Law. I regret to inform you that at the next island I'm leaving the crew. I won't stay on a crew who won't think twice about stealing my pure blood."

"Now Miku-ya calm down."

Miku glared but stayed in the middle of the room. "Captain you must know by now how powerful my blood is. How dangerous it is. And how protective I am for it."

"Miku-chan not all of us want your blood." Seb stated.

"Yeah. I'm happy as a human." Penguin stated.

Miku's glare lessened before she turned to the two thieves. The eyes of those who voiced staying human seemed to be telling the truth, but still it meant there were others in the crew that would want to become vampires… "So it was just you two who tried to take my blood? Do you realize what you almost did?"

They flinched at the glare from the vampire and the captain. "N-no?"

"Pure blood only works if its fresh. If it is given willingly from the host. Otherwise it's going to poison your system and give you a very painful death. Plus there is a step by step process to becoming a vampire."

The pale look of fear on the two crew members was sickly pleasing for Miku. So she turned back to her captain. "If I find any of my blood in a testing captain, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"Miku-chan why are you so…" Seb started but didn't know how to finish.

"Sebastian, listen. A pure blood drop enough poison to kill a sea king if it gets in their bodies." the all round pale faces made Miku sigh. "The fact they stole it means I still can't trust humans. My trust in this crew is not that strong." Miku turned to Law. "I know the high councillor told you about my past with a human."

"But what she did not tell you was how long that man was apart of my life. Why his betrayal destroyed most of my trust in humans." it was silent since the crew didn't know this story about their vampire. "53 years captain."

His eyes widen. He didn't know what to think on how long a human did to gain his vampires trust but that long wasn't on his mind.

"I may tolerate humans now instead of completely hate them. But...if this crew... tries to betray me like _he_ did…" Miku stated.

Most of the crew paled on her words. If they betrayed the vampire they will most likely face a force they can't defeat. Seb though stepped forward. "Miku-chan I have no need to immortality but you're like the big sister I never had. I don't want to lose that."

Miku went silent at that before opening the bottle of blood and drinking it. Many blinked and some expressed worry for hearing about how poisonous it could be. Miku though set the bottle on a table and approached Seb. He looked at her, her smaller height making him look down a little. She raised her hand to his hand up to his head. Touching his dark brown hair gently. "Seb I'm not sure if you would want me as a sister…"

Miku sighed and stepped away. "I'll leave the two theives to you captain, unless there is anything else, I will return to my room." The crew parted for her to get by while she glanced back at the two crew members who stole from her. Her plan was to get everyone back into bed and then go about her silent mission from her captain. He after all asked her to keep an eye on the crew members and an eye out for the missing money.

-XxX-

Miku's glare and words were fresh in his mind. Law couldn't believe that his vampire held really little trust for the crew and the two crew members might have destroyed any trust she was trying to build. While he understood she had very little reason to trust them it still begged the question why she was still even on the ship if she held so little trust in them. Law watched the ceiling above him while waiting for sleep to come to him. His insomnia was acting up from the fact that he held so much on his mind.

Things like his vampire's past with a human… 53 years… Things like someone stealing on the crew. Other things like the fact she held onto a man for almost a whole lifetime… Things like his next step in his plans… How his vampire was in love with the human only for him to betray her… His bounty needing to go up at for when he starts taking hearts…

His mind went back to his vampire and the possible image of her being with a 53 YEAR OLD MAN. Glaring now at the ceiling he sat up. He couldn't figure out why it was bothering him so much. Why does the image of any man in a romantic relation to his vampire make him feel so murderous?

Was...he jealous?

Law frowned at that thought but tried to push down the feeling. Why should he have any kind of romantic feelings for his vampire? Not that he cared much for romance but for some reason his vampire brought this out of him. Plus he only have known her for about 2 months, he felt that wasn't enough time to feel anything for someone. Getting up from his spot on the bed he walked out of his room to get a cold drink from the kitchen. Maybe that would help in getting him to sleep…

Walking the lightly lit hallways, he listened to the silence as he entered the eating area. There standing in the kitchen was the one who took up his thoughts. Miku was standing near the freezer. She had her body pressed against the door, it had seemed like she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. Her snow white hair was down from its normal ponytail, her clothing seemed to be light, just a pair of tank top and shorts. Nothing on her feet as she held her eyes closed as she leaned against the freezer. Law was having a hard time ignoring how much skin she was showing before his mind caught up to what he was thinking. He snapped himself out of it as he walked over to her. "Miku-ya?"

She hummed out an answer before she moved off the freezer. "Captain?"

"What are you doing up so late still?" he had thought she would have gone to sleep after the issue with the two thieves. Her eyes were closed but for some reason he could feel something was wrong with his vampire. Her body stance was stiff as she still leaned up against the freezer.

"I was searching for clues about the missing money." She answered so simply. Her head was still down.

Law had to blink at that, he had forgotten that he had asked her to be his eyes of the crew. But right now, instead of asking for information about the money he was more confused about his vampires behavior. She had refused to look at him. "What's wrong Miku-ya?"

She became silent as she sighed before she lifted her head. Her face was pale as ever but her eyes seemed to glow a very dark red. It made him blink and wonder what was wrong, he's seen her eyes glow before. But they never turned dark. If anything he has learned about hs vampire is her eyes were a tell. A tell for if something was wrong…

Her frown spoke as well when he asked his question. "A pure blood is poisonous no matter what." She mumbled, before he could ask if she had a cure she spoke again. "It'll pass, I won't die from my own blood. It's just absorbing back into my body."

"Then why are you leaning up against the freezer?"

"It feels nice…" she stated simply, it made him frown though as he walked over to her and felt her forehead. She was burning up, her skin was hot and felt clampy. When he felt her forehead she leaned into the touch. "Smells nice too…" her hand came up and held his hand to her cheek as she smelled his scent.

In a way she was nuzzling his hand to her cheek, almost like a cat. It made him once again wonder why she had joined a pirate crew if she held such a bad experience with humans. But that was not what was important. "Miku-ya you have a fever."

"Like I said, it'll pass. Nothing to worry about." She gave a soft smile towards her captain as she once again nuzzled her palm, smelling his scent. Her mouth opened, drawing his attention to her lips as her fangs lightly touched his skin as she breathed in more of his scent. Law felt his body heat up and his heart beat loudly in his ears. "Your scent is so strong tonight…" Her nose trailed down his wrist and down his arm.

He felt a funny fuzzy feeling enter his heart as he tried to pull his hand away from his vampires grip, only to realize she would not let go. Her face trailed up his arm as she pulled him closer to her. His eyes widen when a slightly chilled hand lightly touched his chest. In of which he regretted going to bed without wearing a shirt, as he was only dressed in pajama pants. Law's face heated up more when he was pulled, slightly roughly to her side. Her other hand wrapped around his waist as she sighed against his chest.

He didn't know if she was listening to his heart or not but she was for sure able to hear it. His face was slightly heating up at the position he was in. Her body was now no longer against the freezer but up against his. He could feel her..assets, on his own skin despite the thin clothing she wore, it made his skin tingle. Her face came to his collarbone, since her height wasn't as tall as him, she nuzzled once more against his skin. "Such a yummy smell. So warm and smooth." She mumbled against his chest as her lips trailed along his collarbone.

Law felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt a warm and wet appentinage trail his chest. Looking down he saw his vampire was licking his collarbone. Her eyes, while dark were glazed, like she wasn't even looking at him. Soon he saw her fang lengthen as she grazed them across his skin. He felt a pinch as they made a small cut, the feeling of slight pleasure entered his body but…

He tried to slow his breathing as he tried to talk some sense into his vampire. She clearly was dazed from her fever. "Miku-ya, you should head to bed."

She hummed in question as she looked up at him. "Captain you remind me a lot of Victor. So much like Victor. Why?" She stated as she then frowned and held onto him tighter. Law felt the squeeze though so far it wasn't painful. "Are you going to become my Victor?"

Who was Victor? That thought entered his mind as he watched his vampire carefully.

"Why…" her voice broke his thoughts as she continued. "Why are you important to me? Are you going to replace Victor? Will you be just as important to me? Or will you betray me as well?"

Was Victor the man who broke her heart?

Law didn't know what to say as he saw tears form in her dark glazed eyes. "Why Victor...why…did you betray me…" Miku then hid her face in his chest before going slack. Her words were ringing in his ears as he held his passed out vampire. Law picked her up princess style and carried her back to her room.

He set her on her bed and tucked her end, his fingers lightly touched her pure white hair as he walked out and closed the door behind him. He sighed as he went back to his room. His thoughts went back over the information his vampire seemed to share. Even though she was in a daze from it, it still gave him information on his vampire.

Like, how the human who broke her heart was named Victor…

Getting under the covers Law sighed as he felt even more tired yet his body was still heated from the light sleep and fever induced touches from his vampire. Sighing as he rolled over he tried to sleep. Ignoring the heat in his body as he tried to sleep off the heat, his dreams were filled with a older man with his vampire. Doing things couples do together…

Things like going on dates. This Victor enjoying the pleasure of her bite. Victor giving her a bodily pleasure during night activities. This Victor...showering attention on _his_ vampire.

Law sat up when his dream showed his vampire and a faceless older man kiss with a glare on his face. Looking down right murderous Law couldn't deny now that any idea of another man with the vampire on his crew would end well. No man should pleased her but him. He didn't know where these thought were coming from but all he knew was he felt a sexual attraction to her. It wasn't just the pleasure of the bite anymore. He felt that he wanted her… he also wanted her to want him.

Realizing his thoughts and where they were heading he shook his head. Those thoughts were dangerous. Would his vampire even be willingly to enter another relationship with a human? Or would she stay loyal to being a priestess. Sighing he looked at the clock. Seeing it change from eight forty to eight forty one Law got up to take a shower. As he showered he recalled the topic of how the heat could target his sexual needs, but to him this wasn't just sexual needs.

Walking down to the eating area he saw his vampire doing the dishes as the crew all ate together. He wanted to go confront her. Tell her about his darkest thoughts about her and him. Just to see her reaction…

But he would have to wait.

It would be better to say such things when the crew wasn't around. But he would have this talk soon…

-XxX-

Miku felt like she had been run over with a carriage. She knew she encountered her captain last night but that was it. She had hoped she didn't do anything to push her captain in a corner because right now he was avoiding looking at her. Looking from the corner of her red eyes she saw him eating his breakfast. But he looked even more tired than normal. Miku had to think of what might have happened at night.

Did she do something to make him angry? Or did he find out that she had no leads on the missing money? Something was bothering her captain. And Miku didn't know if she would need to find out what. If only so her captain gets some rest, but was that her place as the vampire on the ship? As the host she had the right to make him rest however, she would not and could not command her captain like that. He was different from other banks she had in the past.

Sighing Miku drained the sink before walking over to the head chef of the crew. "Dishes are done. I'll be heading to the medical bay for my blood pack if you need anything else."

Seeing her captain look over in her direction a little Miku turned to return the stare only for her captain to look away as he got up to set his dish in the sink for the next load of dishes. Miku frowned at the fact that her captain was doing his best to ignore her. Miku then decided that if her captain had an issue with her than she would let him go through his emotions like a normal human being. She couldn't give him special treatment. No matter how good his blood is. No matter how she was feeling towards her captain.

Walking away she felt eyes on her, she knew now that her captain would watch her until she turned to face him. Sure some of the other members of the crew watched her but this stare felt like the captain. It sent a strange feeling down her spine. Miku frowned at that thought. Why did she feel different about her captain watching her? She couldn't make any sense of it, so like all bothersome things she ignored them until they went away.

Miku sighed as she entered the medical bay. She was trying so hard to not let this new information on her captain bother her too much. Her thoughts stopped at a stand still when she smelled the air. Turning around she saw her captain, he had followed her but something was off about him. He was frowning as he stared at her. It was obvious to her that something was on his mind. However his scent…

"Captain?"

"Miku-ya. At the next island I want you to head in to find something from the marine base." Blinking, Miku sighed as she picked up her blood bag for the day out of the small fridge.

"Of course Captain. Might I know what I'm looking for?" Perhaps she was mistaken with his scent.

"Document on the Donquixote Pirates. Normally I'd go myself to retrieve it, but…"

"Do I have to use stealth or am I to take care of anyone in my path?" Miku asked as she started to drink her blood packet. It was cool to the touch but tasted odd. Frowning she looked at her blood packet. Law noticed her frown towards the food of hers, but didn't think much on it.

"Stealth until you get it and afterwards it's up to you if you wanted to cause a scene."

"Very well, when do we dock?" Miku stated as she glared at her blood packet. It was tampered with, it didn't taste right. Normally she could tell whose blood she was drinking and while she could tell whose it was it didn't taste like it should. It had an aftertaste, which meant someone added something to the packet after her captain sealed it off for her to drink later. This would be another thing she would investigate along with the missing money.

"We should dock within 4 to 5 hours." Law stated, he became concerned when he saw his vampire set her blood packet down, obviously done with it even though she only drank a little bit. "Is there something wrong with the blood?"

"..." Miku stared at the blood packet thinking.

"If it's not too much to asked Captain, could I ask of you to examine this blood packet while I go get your information?"

Law frowned at the his vampire. "Sure." If someone on the crew was trying to poison his vampire then he would not be happy. First stealing from them in blood and money now trying to kill his vampire? To him it sounded like he would have to evaluate his crew a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Miku's Sickness

Miku knew something was off about her captain. His smell was thicker than before, very… appetizing yet she felt the strange urge to leave it be. Whatever it was though she would figure it out later. Right now she had a job to do. No matter on how she was currently feeling. Her captain's orders came before she could even think about drink his blood. Her thoughts on drinking his blood was all over the place, she wanted it but at the same time she wasn't to leave it alone.

Walking around the town Miku saw there was a festival going on. She had separated from her crew and captain for her mission but she couldn't help but be taken in by all the sights she was seeing. A singing competition, food races, games and many more stuff. For some reason the smell of all the blood around her made her throat twitch. But right now she had a mission her captain gave her to focus on.

With her mission in mind Miku started to walk away from the town square to try to get into the navy base. The navy base was located at the far east part of the town. Not very big but still enough to be used as an outpost. Since it was not very big Miku had to be careful who saw her.

After all, a small base meant everyone knew each other.

Seeing many marine officers taking part in the town festivities Miku believed that sneaking in would be easy. It at least should be. But Miku knew to never underestimate a cornered human especially if she was feeling off like she was. So as she continued on she walked past the singing competition. She could see her captain in an alleyway staying in the shadows while some of the crew members walked around with their heads down. It made her frown. Her crew members from what she knew were proud. They should not walk with their heads down.

She knew the older crew members had to be careful while she was still not very known in the smaller outposts. So she figured that was why her captain chose her to get his information. Walking past the last of the crew who was in the crowd Miku didn't take into account someone catching her attention. It was a small girl.

Covered in cuts. Dirty with worn out clothes. A street rat. Just like… Images from the past entered her mind. A street rat, could she be the same? To look at her without fear? Miku had to look closer as the child tried to look small when she saw her staring at her. Miku knew that her little human friend was gone. That this girl was not the same girl. But…

She was watching the singing competition with a longing. Miku looked at the sky. She had around four hours to get the information before they would leave the island. But should she really try to talk with a human child? Seeing as she didn't have direct orders from her captain Miku decided that she would kill a few minutes talking to the child. Walking over Miku sat down near the alleyway the child was hiding in. "Enjoying the show?"

The child made a small sound from Miku talking to her. "Y-yes…"

"You gonna go up there to sing too?"

"No...I have nothing meaningful to sing." She stated.

"Meaningful huh? Is there a prize for the best song or whatever?"

"Yes...choice between 4,000 Beri or to have a meal in the most popular Tavern in town."

"Hmm...what would you want between those two choices?"

"The money...my group of friends could use it to pay the bills in the hut we have been staying in. Possibly get some real food or even some blankets."

"Where do you live?" the girl looked confused but answered anyways.

"By the west beach. No one goes there so all us familyless kids gather there to live in the run down houses."

"Are there many of you there?"

"Only about 12, the oldest is thirteen and he is working at the navy base trying to support all of us until we can work as well."

"Hmm...how about this… I'll enter the contest for you and if I win I'll give you the money." Miku stated as she looked up at the sky. From what she figured the contest wouldn't take long and she could easily get into the outpost if she got onto it right after singing.

Singing…

Miky only ever sang in the shower after learning how to do it. And she only knew the songs from her island plus the ones that spoke to her when in human lands. Looking around she didn't see many of the crew around the contest but she could smell them near at least. Even her captain was nearby. "You'd do that for me miss? Really?"

"Sure I've got time to kill so why not." Miku stated as she stood up. "What is your name kid."

"Sera…"

"Miku." She smiled softly at the child, being careful to not show her fangs. Miku walked up to the crowd of people who were singing. Really badly in her opinion. She caught sight of Penguin and Shachi singing on stage when she got closer. Miku couldn't help but chuckle at the two dorks. Walking over to who she believed to be the one in charge Miku cleared her throat a little.

The man looked up and his dark eyes widen. Miku had to guess it was because of her appearance. Her main coloring was white and red not including her clothing, so it was often humans were shocked to see her. "Signing in late...you'd have to go up right away. And after those two the crowd won't be easy to please."

"No worries I have a song ready by heart so I have no need for the band."

"Are you sure miss?"

"Yes. Now might I go up?" Miku had to try to remain polite, but most humans seemed to be looking at her as she walked up towards the stage.

"Name miss?"

"Miku."

"Last name?"

"Do you need it?"

"I'd like to know it." He stammered out.

"You don't need to then. Now may I?"

"Of course." He walked on stage with Miku after the crowd had started to settle down after Miku's crew mates left. "Here's Miku with a song of her own."

Miku walked up to the mic. "This is called Impossible." The crowd was silent which Miku was glad for as she started her song. She could feel the eyes of her crew and her captain on her. Looking at the crowd she could see Law watching her closely. Sera was watching as well.

" _I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did, I did. And you were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot. I did. And now when all is done. There is nothing to say, you have gone and so effortlessly. You have won, you can go ahead, tell them._ "

The crowd was silent but Miku turned and watched the sky, feeling the eyes of her crew and captain on her. " _Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. And tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible._ "

Miku's heart ached at her own words but she sang for the sole purpose of getting it off her chest. As she sang the band joined her. It stunned her for a moment but she never lost focus on her song. " _Falling out of love is hard. Falling for betrayal is worst. Broken trust and broken hearts, I know, I know. Thinking all you need is there, building faith on love and words. Empty promises will wear, I know...I know._ "

Feeling the crowd getting moved by the song Miku slowly continued. " _And now when all is gone, there is nothing to say. And if you're done with embarrassing me. On your own you can go ahead tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. And tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Oh impossible. Yeah, yeah._ "

" _I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. And tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did…_ "

Miku bowed a little as she started to walk off the stage only for the crowd to clap. The man ran over looking speechless, he turned to the crowd as did Miku since she was stopped by him and dragged back to the front. Miku could see many of the member of the crowd both civilian and crew mates had confusion and interest in their eyes. "So how does the crowd feel about her song?"

The crowd cheered which Miku smiled a little at that. "Does she compare to Joselynn?" The crowd cheered while a girl with pink hair came onto the stage. "How bout a battle?!"

Battle? Miku sighed at the fact that winning seemed to be not very easy. How was she to know this singing competition was a battle version? 'The humans like to fight over everything it would seem…'

The human girl smiled at Miku as she did her piece, she had the full support from the band it made Miku wonder if this was staged to let this Joselynn win anyways. Then again the crowd decides. So...she gave the crowd a mysterious vibe she could either do a very happy song like the human girl was doing or she could tug at their human hearts. Miku smiled at the human when she said good luck. Miku walked over to the keyboard sitting there. "Looks like Miku already knows her comeback song!"

Speaking into the mic Miku stated her song. "This is Hymn for the Missing. Hope you enjoy." Playing on the piano keyboards Miku got started.

" _Tried to walk together, but the night was growing dark. Thought you were beside me, but I reached and you were gone. Sometimes I hear you calling from some lost and distant shore. I hear you crying softly for the way it was before._ "As Miku played a violinist came up and started to play along. The girl in pink looked shocked but stayed silent.

" _Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again? Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me? Why did you go? I had to stay, now I'm reaching for you. Will you wait? Will you wait? Will I see you again?_ " Miku played a few notes as another violinist started to play with the first.

" _You took it with you when you left, these scars are just a trace. Now it wonders lost and wounded, this heart that I misplaced. Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again? Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me? Why did you go? I had to stay, now I'm reaching for you. Will you wait? Will you wait? Will I see you again?_ "

Miku played the instrumental part and started to vocalize only to hear Joselynn vocalize as well. Playing with the violins Miku ended the song on a soft note before getting up and bowing a little to the other singer. The human girl smiled at her and bowed back. This caused the crowd to sing out cheers with many of the women in tears. Miku saw her crew's more emotional members in tears as well, Seb was one of them. Miku saw a calm and soothing look from her captain. The pink human walked over and took the mic from the man who ran the show.

"I have to say that song really got to me… I'd like to offer this win to Miku, what say you?"

The crowd lost it. She turned to Miku with a smile as she spoke once more into the mic. "What prize do you want?"

"Just the money."

"Any reason why you want the money and not the free meal? Not gonna lie but you are super skinny so you could use a good meal in you."

Miku smiled, it would seem this human was a kind hearted one. Something she was glad to know. "I made a promise to Sera to win her the money. So she could get blankets and other things for the family she has."

The crowd gave an 'awe' sound while Joselynn smiled again. "A very noble thing, here you go. And please if you ever come back to this island we have to sing together."

The crowd cheered as Miku accepted the money. Miku gave a small nod as she walked over to Sera, the crowd disbanding as the child was staring at her with stars in her eyes. "You won. You were so cool up there!" Miku smiled at her and handed her the money.

"You stay safe okay kid."

"Yes ma'am." And she went running to the beach, which was around the same direction to the marines housing. Miku smiled and looked at the sky. She had about three hours or so now to get the information. So with the sunlight fading behind the clouds Miku got to sneaking into the outpost, it was directly near the ocean almost completely opposite from where they parked their sub. The singing really took her mind off of her bad feeling though. So she continued with her mission. She wondered though, would the crew members and captain wonder about her past now that she spoke from her heart?

-XxX-

Sitting in the head officer's office with the officer passed out on his floor Miku grabbed the folder she put together of what her captain wanted, it wasn't very hard to find to be honest. Looking out the window she saw that the sun was at sky high, so it was around lunch time, it only took her about fifteen so to find and subdue the marine before she could get the information. All the soldiers were either on lookout on the roof or in the lunchroom having a relaxed meal. Tucking the folder into her shoulder bag Miku set up the officer up on his chair to look like he fell asleep while working. No blood was spilt so no cleanup was necessary. Plus currently Miku was running low on her own energy. The lack of feeding earlier in the day made her feel slightly off, but it wasn't nothing she couldn't walk off. And she wasn't about to feed just yet on some navy officers when she didn't need to. Plus right now, the only blood she wanted was her captains'. Right at that moment the marines in the base's blood made her stomach lurch.

Taking to the empty halls Miku was about in the clear when a officer saw her. A teen, with platinum blonde hair, he looked to be a chore boy. He look shocked when she stared right at him. "You're the contest winner."

Miku nodded.

"Go….It's my thanks for helping us homeless kids. If we know anything it's to be grateful of those who do help us. But if I catch you again you'll know what will happen."

Miku smiled slightly at him and made her escape. If he reported her later she'd be able to handle just fine. Besides her captain only said be stealthy when getting the information not when leaving.

-XxX-

Law was thinking about those songs his vampire sang out in the town. It really spoke to his knowledge about her. About her heartbreak and her missing family. He felt like she held in her emotions more than he did. Of course that could be because she had more baggage than him due being a more experience person. After all she was a lot older than she appears.

Snapping out of his thoughts he went back to examining the blood packet. And just as his vampire lead him to believe, someone did tamper with it. A drug was in it, a poisonous powder was added. Something most humans could die from but he didn't know if his vampire could live if she had this in her system. It made him worry about her since she did ingest some, hopefully her vampiric blood would destroy what was in her system. Law would have to talk with the crew about their vampire. This time not because of their safety but because of now she was a crew member therefore she was not to be tampered with.

Deposing of the blood, Law decided to see who was back on the sub. Seeing Bepo was on board in the lunchroom he walked over to watch and wait for everyone to return. Bepo nodded to his captain as they sat in silence. "Captain is everything alright?"

Law hummed a bit as he raised an eyebrow at his first mate. "Why do you ask?"

"Something tells me that there's something wrong. Anything I can help with?

"Some things have gone missing under the time Miku-ya came aboard the ship."

"But she wouldn't take anything though right?"

"No. I checked her room. What's missing is not there plus she is being targeted."

"What do you mean captain?"

"Her blood bag was tampered with. So we need to watch the crew carefully. Had most of the crew returned?"

"From what I've seen all has returned except for Miku They are all loading the supplies or in the Rec room."

"Where is she then?"

"Some saw her leaving the navy base but after that they lost sight of her."

"We'll give her another ten minutes before we go searching."

"Aye captain."

-XxX-

Miku saw she was running late but…

Her focus was shifted causing the colors around her to blur together. Her fangs felt harsh in her mouth. She felt thirsty, parched even. But… the feeling of the burn was new.

She had walked about halfway to the sub before this happened. The blood from the town's folk seemed to make her feel sick. And she could not understand it. She should have felt hungry since she was thirsty. Since she didn't have her bag that day, not feeling sick like she was. Feeling sick was an odd thing for her to feel. It was such a rare thing. So she escaped the smells by heading into the forest for a more scenic route to the sub. Surely her captain wouldn't mind if she took a moment to take a breather.

There the smells of blood seemed dimmer since the only thing with the scent was animals. Miku sighed as she held the package her captain asked for closely as she leaned against the nearest tree. Slowly her small breathes became pants and gasps. She frowned slightly at the sky. The dark sky that was filling with thunder clouds. Miku lightly fell into her butt as she tried to regulate her breathing. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Was it because of that blood package?

She didn't know how she didn't notice before. But feeling out her body she felt was the heaviness. The sore and painful burning of her throat. The burn hurt a lot as she tried to fight against it, though the more she fought to fight the burn the more it hurt. Her throat twitched again in the burn as an animal ran by.

Blood.

She wanted blood.

She felt like she was slowly losing her sanity in the fire.

But…

At the same time she felt like the very taste of blood would make her puke. She hadn't felt this sick since she had helped the sick vampires when they contracted the flu from a sick blood bank. She was unlucky and gotten sick from them as well but…after a bit of vitamins and warm fresh blood she was well again. So would this be the same? Did all she have to do was puke up the virus and replenish her blood intake?

It would be unpleasant that was for sure…but how could she get the blood if going near it made her feel ill? Looking up at the sky she saw that she was pushing it in getting back to the crew. They would be waiting on her. Slowly pushing her way up and took the route away from the town to get into the area where they docked the sub in the forest near the edge of the forest. Slowly her vision started to fall in and out. Growling at the fact that this...burn was trying to get the better of her Miku took her finger and cut along her wrist. The smell made her gag but Miku took a small breath and drank the small amount of her own blood to calm her senses. Feeling the sickness falling back a bit at the taste of her own blood Miku continued to head towards her crew. Miku could feel a bit better, not a good amount but enough to regain her balance and her sight till she got onboard.

The cut burning harshly in the sunlight, turning the blood black and crusting onto her skin as part of her skin around the cut turned greyish black. The sizzling made her wound hurt even more with the virus in her body. Miku frowned at the lack of healing her cut had done before the sunlight touched it. The wound should have healed before it started to ashen. Though, Miku wondered, if whatever was in her blood packet was the cause of this. She would have to find out the answer from her captain when she got back on board. Her thoughts then stopped as she neared the ocean.

Would this sickness affect the humans of her crew? She would have no choice but to talk to her captain about it. He would know if her sickness would be from the blood packet and if it was contagious.

Seeing the yellow sub come into view Miku smiled at the fact she could see Law standing watching where she should have appeared if she came from the town. Feeling the effects of the burn and the virus she knew she could not jump to the sub like she likes to do. So she walked.

Law found his vampire walking to the sub with a blackened bleeding wrist. She seemed oddly grayish compared to get normal pale tone, her injury, he saw wasn't healing either. And her eyes looked dull. She stopped right in front of him holding out the folder. Law nodded as he saw it was the information he had asked her to get. His sight then went to her black bloodied wrist. "Something wrong Miku-ya?"

He wanted to see if she would answer him truthfully.

"Just feeling under the weather is all. Nothing I can't handle. Though I suspect I'll be in quarantine. I'm guessing something was in that blood packet?"

"I want to have you away from the others while your body fights off this poison. Let us go inside. We need to talk anyways."

-XxX-

Sitting in the room where she would stay until the poison left her system Miku wondered what her captain needed to talk to her about. He was standing off to the side behind a film of plastic while holding his folder he asked her to retrieve. Miku sighed softly as she looked at the now healing wrist that her captain bandaged up. Leaning back on the bed frame Miku wondered what she could do to fight this virus in her system.

"You were right about the blood being tampered with."

"Hmm. That means I'll have to be careful on what I drink from the blood packets."

"You won't be getting the packets from the crew anymore."

Miku blinked. "Oh? So we going back to getting blood from the hospitals?"

"No, those can be tampered with as well."

Miku frowned at his words. That was true in a small aspect but what then should she be doing for blood? "Then what may I ask will I be doing for blood?"

"You'll be drinking straight from the host. That'll get rid of the chances of poison or something else being in your food."

"And the crew agreed to this?" Miku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In order to eliminate the chances of you being poisoned again I'll be the sole source of blood for you."

Miku blinked shocked as she looked at her captain. "Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" his scent became strong again before she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

He stopped looking through his folder to sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"Your scent is thicker now. Has something changed in your heat?" Miku frowned. Law sighed as he closed the folder and turned to face his vampire, maybe this time he could talk to her about the few questions in his mind.

"You recall how you said over time the heat will target the blood bank in a...sexual way?"

"Yes." Miku stated. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"That's right Miku-ya. It would seem as of the other night this has come into effect."

Miku sighed as she fell back onto the bed she was given in her quarantine room. "When did it start?"

"Shortly after your blood was stolen that night by the crew members."

"I see…" Miku frowned at the relationship she and her captain might end up having.

"Miku-ya, after Victor-"

"Who told you that name?" Miku shot up shocked as her captain. Law frowned at his sentence being interrupted but he couldn't really blame her, she was dazed when she told him. So she most likely wouldn't have recalled ever telling him.

"You did the night that you drank your own blood. Now after that human was out of the picture what did you do for sexual release?"

"Nothing." Miku sighed. "I closed off all feeling that came from that."

Law frowned as he watched her trace the wound she caused on her wrist. "That wound, how'd you get it." He asked to change the subject. If only for now, he didn't want to push her away with his questions and desire. The possible desires his body could have and what his vampire could do to relief him made the heat start back up. He could tell his vampire could smell the heat but she made no notion to approach him about it.

"Like I stated the other night. Vampire blood is poisonous but small amounts have the possible chance to clear the owners senses, however its less than a 2% chance. That 2% chance also can heal poisoning in the body, like how I helped my people back at my island."

"So you drank some of your blood even though the previous time made you sick with a fever to clear your senses and in the sunlight even though you have a chance to die if your blood is out in the open?" Law frowned at the risk she took. No matter that it has healing feature it still was a high risk for her to take.

"My vision had failed me so I had to take the chance." Miku sighed. "So how will we know when my illness is gone?" Law had to blink at his vampire changing the subject as well. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his knuckles watching his vampire.

"Well...from what you told me, when you can get near blood again without getting sick and when I do a test to see the poison clean out of your bloodstream."

"Oh."

-XxX-

Miku was watching the ocean swim past her only window as they traveled out into sea. It had been a few days since the crew was notified about her being sick. Seb had taken upon himself to visiting her whenever he had a spare moment. Penguin and Shachi had visited as well when they didn't have to work on the engine. Bepo visited once or twice while the rest of the crew came at an odd times throughout the days. Though the captain didn't visit unless it was to test her blood. His heat was on her mind, he was still in the heated phase from what she smelled from when he first took her to this room a few days ago.

For some reason the lack of time she spent without her blood bank in the room was making her vampiric blood rush with a certain fire. Around the fourth day of not drinking blood, smelling the scent of her captains heat and taking _human_ vitamins Miku felt like she needed blood. Her captain's blood to be honest. But he only came in at night to run the test then he would leave. Her thoughts went back to when he stated he would be her sole source of blood and then the fact he hadn't give her blood since she had gotten sick.

Did he think she could give him her illness from the poison if she drank from him?

Miku growled lightly at that as she pulled off the bandage from her self-infliction she made back at the last island. Her blood bank was slowly pushing her buttons at the fact that he was purposely leaving her without blood and standing in his own heat. Miku had to try to remind herself that Law wasn't a normal blood bank. He didn't grow up knowing what that job entailed. But still, her vampiric side was growing more hungry as the time went on. More and more as she smelled human blood and then her scent of the heat coming off of her captain.

Hearing a familiar heart beat come closer, Miku felt her vampiric blood heat up and her fangs tighten. The door opened to show none other than her blood bank, she felt her eyes glow as they locked onto the flow of blood that ran through her captain. "You ready for some blood?"

Miku simply stared at him, her vampiric side slowly reeling in her mind at how she should punish her blood bank. Law saw the dark look and felt the heat rise despite it already rising earlier and for the past few days. For some reason he felt like his vampire was not happy with him and that seemed to spur a new feeling with the heat. Fighting the feeling he walked into the quarantined part of the room, he ignored the sense of danger that was emitting from his vampire. The vampire in the room simply watched him, her dark look never fading even when she smelled the heat. Her eyes seemed to tighten as he got closer.

"Miku-ya?"

"Captain, is there something you wanted?" Miku's fangs were very sharp in her mouth so much so, that they seemed to peek out of her mouth. Law shifted from on foot to the other under her stare, he wasn't used to being uncomfortable but something in his vampires eyes made him shiver with a slight portion of excitement and worry. "I can smell the heat, is that what you wanted from me? To drain the heat and give you sexual pleasure?"

Law sat in the only chair in the room. "Miku-ya you know why I'm here. I'm here to give you blood."

"So the past four days you felt like I didn't need it?"

Law blinked.

"You felt like I was contagious? Is that right captain?"

"No…" for some reason her stare of glowing blood red eye made his mind stop. Was it because of the heat? He felt like he would very easily punished if he didn't answer truthfully. The feeling was different in him. Was it because he was a blood bank to her?

"Then you felt like I could survive without blood despite feasting everyday until the poisoning?"

"Miku-ya…" her words made his heat flare up and his throat dry up.

"Tell me captain. Do you believe I need blood less than how much humans need to eat throughout the day?"

"I couldn't say."

"Then why promise to be my sole food source and then turn around and deny my need? Is feeding me only good for you when _you_ are suffering from the heat?"

Law saw his vampire was not happy with his choice. He frowned at the words she was saying. "Miku-ya I simply didn't have the time to come give you blood. A lot has happened this past four days." he felt like he was staring at a lion who was silently raging. He had to word his words carefully so he could calm her down. A angry vampire was something he didn't want to test out his skills on.

"Oh and what were you doing in the last four days while I've been stuck in this room."

"I've been questioning the crew about who poisoned you."

Miku blinked and turned her head down, hiding her eyes behind her white hair. Her captain spent the four days searching for who tried to poison her? He wasn't trying to ignore her then? He wasn't having her smell the heat and then to leave without seeking releasement?

Those thoughts seemed to make her dark vampiric self calm down. Though now her vampiric mind was cooing at the thoughts of her blood bank. She had assumed he had wanted to starve her in order to be rid of the poisoning. While she wasn't happy at the lack of blood he put her through he still was searching on her behalf.

Law saw his vampire was hiding and that the dark dangerous feeling was slowly going away. When his vampire did look up she was staring right into him. He felt the heat in his blood rise like a fire, so much so it was starting to hurt. Miku, seeing her blood bank sitting in pain and smelling the scent of his heat, got up and walked over to her blood bank and captain. Her finger lightly trailed up his collar and neck in a teasing smooth manner. "What would like me to do captain?"

Law blinked when she said this. Was she giving him the choice to pick? Did he wish for a sexual release or simple heat release? Was she really offering either choice? Her silence showed she was being patient with him as she moved from her standing position to leaning towards his neck. He shift and moved his neck to the side, giving her room to bite if she felt the same desire. Law wasn't sure if he felt a sexual pull just yet but the heat seemed to pull his mind towards his vampire. His desires seemed to be masked by the fire in his blood.

Feeling the breath of his vampire on his skin, he felt his pressure rise. A small lick on his neck made him shiver as the hot appendage swapped to her fangs on his skin. The touch made his skin tingle and gut tighten as she slowly bit down. Law felt his arms move around her waist and pull her closer. She seemed to sense what he wanted and she slowly climbed into his lap, legs parted to the side. Making her sit on his lap, her breathing increased as she drank some more, leaning closer. The taste of blood made her move closer, causing Law's desire to heat up as he felt her body press up against him.

Feeling her thighs tighten around his hips and her chest press against his, he couldn't stop his hands from pulling her even closer. The desire rising with a fiery heat in his body. While the heat of the normal kind in his body was being drained the other heat, the desire, was building and it would seem it only grew more as she drank it down.

'Like she stated...the bite wouldn't be enough…'

Law groaned softly and was feeling heated as she shifted on his lap, causing her to grind a little on him. When she did she froze. Law groaned in disappointment from the lack of pressure as he turned to look at his vampire. What he saw made his heart beat harder, her face was in shock and turning red. For a moment Law just took in her embarrassed face when he realized why she was turning red. He coughed awkwardly as she blinked her brightly lit red eyes before she went to leave his lap.

Law tighten his hold on her waist. "Don't stop." He breathed into her neck as he held his vampire as close as she would let him.

"Captain…" she frowned as she sighed and went back to his neck. She licked the wound she made before biting once more. This time she carefully lowered her body onto her captains. As if she was worried that the movement would cause something she wasn't ready for. Taking the moment for his vampire to get used to his body touching hers he slowly moved his hand up her back. Causing a small growl from his vampire, though it wasn't threatening just primal. His hand lightly touched his vampires white hair and threaded his fingers in it while the other touched her waist. As he pulled her close he felt her bite once more in a different spot.

Then he felt her touch his chest. Her hand was slowly moving down but what Law noticed was the shaking her hand was doing. Then he noticed her uneven breath on his neck as she drank. Her fear seemed to resonate in her body. Before he could really think about how scared his vampire was in this situation she had slipped her hand into his jeans. A small jump made his vampire give a whine as he felt the cool hand touch his tender part. Soon he felt her licking the wound on his neck and nipping at it as she moved her hand at a steady pace.

Law groaned and tried to figure out if he should stop her from making the step she wasn't ready to take. After all, it would seem she was apologizing...for her ill mood when he came in. He realized that this was her way of attoning for being hostile to him. He went to speak to tell her that it was enough when she bit down in a certain spot on his neck and her hand pumped faster. It made his body shudder and twitch as she drained his heat. He couldn't tell how long it went on for soon she pulled away from his neck and licked the few bite marks she left, pulling her hand out of his pants. Law's body felt drained, but in a good fuzzy buzzed kind of way.

He opened his eyes to see his vampire looking at the semen on her hand before she looked at him while licking it off. If her little apology didn't make his heart race it would seem that did. He felt sticky in his jeans but didn't say anything as his vampire leaned down towards him. He watched them closely as she once again nuzzled his neck and chin. Giving off a slightly murmur as she finally moved off his lap. This time he let her go.

He cleared his throat as she slowly sat on her bed. He didn't know what to make of what she did for her apology. All he knew it made his heart race but the look for despair as she sat with her head down. He knew he could have ask for anything else of her, even if his desires tried to get him to do so. "Miku-ya. Look at me."

Slowly his vampire looked up with a gaze in her eyes that showed she didn't want or know how to proceed from where she was. Miku felt like that she should offer sexual release for her captain but the very thought frightened her. And as she looked at him she couldn't tell what her human captain was thinking.

Would he ask for this more? Would he leave her to her thoughts? Would he try to push the release? Would he want a relationship of this kind with her? Could she set herself up for that?

"I won't ask for this on a normal bases. If I can I want to try to avoid it." He stated making Miku's eyes widen.

He wasn't going to order her to do this?

Law saw a bit of stress leave her shoulders as she looked at him. While his desires wanted something from the vampire he wasn't going to force it. Her trust and sense of safety was more important to him than his carnal desires. Getting up he walked over to his still sitting vampire. She was watching him now as he approached her. He put his hand on top of her head, causing red eyes to blink up at him. Law turned to leave, he had plans to deal with the one who poisoned his vampire.

-XxX-

Sitting in her room Miku wondered why everyone seemed on edge. Ever since they were made aware of her poisoning they tried extra hard to be nice to her, there seemed to be one less crew member in the ship. Like...that they were worried about her, and did the one who poisoned her get caught? Has she done anything do anything to cause them to worry about her? Miku frowned as she heard that dinner was made.

Walking out she headed to the eating room to sit with the crew as they ate. Her captain had taken up and setting a eating time for her. Every two days so he wouldn't have any issues with blood loss. She could understand his concern, he was only human.

' **Wouldn't it be better if he was like me…'**

At that thought she stopped walking. Her red eyes widen at her vampiric primal side suggestion. She frowned as she sighed at the simple silence she was now in. That thought had put her into wondering if she should even try to change her captain. However, he was a devil fruit user...he was human and after Victor…

Sighing, Miku straighten herself out before she entered the area where the crew was gathered. She sat away from the crew like normal only for Sebastian to come over. The taller teen looked antsy about something but seemed to be trying to hide that notion of simplicity. Miku raised a look with an amused smile as she waited for the reason he wasn't sitting in his normal table. "Yes Seb?"

"Miku-chan can I sit with you?"

Miku blinked. After she showed the crew her songs she sang up on stage the crew was a little odd towards her. Nodding she waved to the seat across from her, though he sat like right next to her. Soon more crew members came over to sit with her. Red eyes blinked at how the crew was sitting with the vampire of the crew. Normally they didn't get so close to her.

Miku frowned when she caught the sight of her captain. He was staring at her table as well but made no move to get them to leave her be. So she felt like she had to deal with this alone. While she was fed and healthy now, she was still not completely aware of the humans of the crew's understanding of her. Sure her captain knew a bit more about her than the crew but still. Why change their sitting pattern now?

"Miku-chan can you tell us about yourself?" Seb started as he ate his food.

Miku starred before she sighed leaning on one hand. "And you want to know what? More weaknesses?"

"No we wanna know more about you as a person." a crew member stated.

Miku blinked as she sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you have a favorite color?" Seb asked. Miku blinked and chuckled before nodding.

"I do. I prefer cool colors like blue and sea green."

"Then why wear red and orange?" A crew member asked.

"Because they are also among my favorites." Miku stated.

"Okay...uh did you have any pets as a child?"

"Yes. A rabbit."

"Did it have a name? Penguin asked.

"She was called Snowball. A winter rabbit."

"Did you have any friends on the island?"

"No."

"A standoffish child?"

"No as a vampire with pure blood I wasn't allowed to have things like friends, my pet was taken from me when they found her." Miku frowned, she didn't really want to talk about her childhood before she became a vampire or even her life before she was taken from her island. But that didn't stop her human crewmates.

"Then what did you do for fun as a child?"

"...I didn't. I studied and nothing more."

"But you had hobbies right?"

"Yes things a pure blood should know. Dancing, instruments, singing, politics, healing, and many more was taught to me without me expressing interest until after I got better at them."

"So you never did anything without learning it by force first?"

"In a way yes."

"Is there something you wanted to do now that you hadn't already?" Seb asked with a frown.

"Human medical practices from when I help the captain is something I have interest in learning more about. Healing on the islands was more herbs and ointments."

The crew then grinned while some glanced at the captain. "What did being a priestess for the vampires mean doing?"

Miku blinked, she didn't realize her crew other than the captain knew that information or even recalled that small fact about her. "It meant helping those sick or ill, or even praying to some vampire deity that the royal family gave us."

"You're religious?" a member stated shocked.

"Nope. I let the island think I was but being a priestess meant not having a mate and being tied down if one so chose. After my encounter with a human left me in a state of anger I decided that they should never try what he did against me again."

"So you fooled you're whole island?" Shachi asked shocked before laughing with the crew.

Miku raised a look at them. "Something funny?"

"It just you fooled a WHOLE island."

"It is pretty funny Miku-chan." Seb stated while chuckling. Miku blinked and shrugged. She sat as she watched her table with the humans chuckling while eating their dinner. Miku let her thoughts wonder before she was asked another question.

"Where did you get those songs you sang at the festival?"

She blinked and thought about where she heard them. "From human islands I visited after I was taken from my home."

Miku thought they were done asking questions seeing as they got silent now. So she started to get up to head to her chambers for the night. At least that was what she was going to do before she was stopped by a question from Sebastian. "Miku-chan can you drink alcohol?"

Miku blinked before chuckling. "Sort of…"

"What does that mean?" Shachi asked.

"If you're looking to get me drunk, it'll take a lot for me be drunk. For humans it would show signs of them getting alcohol poisoning. Why?"

"Well...from what you told I wanted to drink to it. Most people do that when their lives have been crappy." Seb stated as he frowned.

"Well my last time drunk was an interesting time. Though not sure you all wanna have a drunk vampire around you."

Law frowned at the conversation his crew members were having. He really didn't want a drunk vampire on his ship. He didn't think he could handle her if she got dangerous. But if she could drink alcohol then could she also take in normal food? He wanted to ask but before he could someone asked that question before him.

"I'll just end up throwing up the substance after a while. Same with anything other than blood. There are many things I wish I could still eat from back when I was human however it's no longer a possibility for me." Miku frowned sadly.

"Wow being a vampire sounds cool with all the strength you get…" A crew member stated. "But giving up everything you did for it makes it sound more like a curse." He finished.

"Oi Sven!" Penguin stated.

"Vampirism is a curse." Miku stated simply as she leaned back to look up at the ceiling.

It became silent around her as she saw her captain look at her now. "What do you mean Miku-ya?"

"It a vampire lore and it's pretty boring for humans to listen to."

"Indulge us." Law stated as he interlocks his fingers.

Miku blinked and sighed. "It's said the first vampire that was a pure blood was human and but cursed by a God of Death. Then that vampire turned many and thus creating our island, to be honest the story is more of a way to scare vampire children and blood banks into behaving or submitting."

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

"The story goes 'Blood banks who disobey will be fed to the Vampire Master. Vampire Children who try to go away from our way shall become his slaves. Blood banks and children alike will never escape. Accept your role in of His land and work towards his resurrection.' or something like that." Miku stated without care.

"Wow...is that vampire master the one as a priestess you serve under?"

"He is…" Miku got silent as she hoped they wouldn't press further, however her captain had to ask more.

"What else is there to being the priestess of this vampire master?" Law asked and he saw her sigh.

"To be his bride."

"His bride?!" Shachi and Penguin shouted. Few of the members seemed shocked while Law frowned.

His vampire? A bride to a Vampire Master? Even if it was just her kinds lore, he didn't like the thought of his vampire being married to someone.

"Miku-chan if this myth came true… would you leave us for this vampire Lord?" Seb asked with a frown.

"To be honest. I'd commit suicide before I got into a forced relationship."

This got the crew to look at their vampire shocked. She'd looked calm and certain as if her words were true. That she'd really kill herself before she was forced into something. "To be honest back when the captain found me in the slave auction I was close to killing myself before I was released. Months without blood and in the area of humans was driving me mad. If I was to have my freedom from taken from me in the form of being a slave I'd sooner kill myself than listen to a human."

"What about the captain?" Seb asked. They looked at their captain who was listening carefully. This was getting dangerous. The vampire could get in trouble if she answered wrong. And Law looked like he was waiting for her answer.

"He is an exception. As long as he doesn't try to control me to the point where I feel like my freedom is gone we won't have an issue. I'm not a slave. I'm not human. I won't be tied down by anyone anymore."

Law nodded. He could get by with what she said.

-XxX-

Law was sitting in his room thinking about how his vampire who was off in the room next to his. The words of her lore echoed in his mind as he got ready for bed. He wondered if there was anything to sand behind for it. Lore normally did that. But the more he thought about his vampire being married to an old vampire master the more he felt his hands tighten on his pen.

Changing into his night clothes he got into bed while listening to the sounds of the ocean and the sounds of the vampire in the room next to his. Whatever she was doing wasn't much or loud just sounds like moving on a bed. Law wondered though, would his vampire really be against another relationship with a human if she felt like her freedom was being taken away?

 **I know it's shorter than the other chapters. But I got to the point of this one. I'll be starting the next chapter in the morning. Enjoy and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Giving a chance at love

Miku sat back watching the waters below the sub. Her thoughts of possibly turning her captain had returned the night before. She wondered if she should even do so with her captain being a devil fruit user. She didn't know of any cases of devil fruit users surviving the turning. Plus if her captain would even want immortality. Her turning of becoming a vampire was very different from most going from human to vampire. She had a feeling she wasn't a full blooded vampire since she was born human, but at the same time having the purest blood of the vampire race currently roaming the world. Even with her knowledge and pride as a Jack of All Trades, she couldn't figure out how that would be possible.

Sighing silently she watched something swim under the boat. Could have been fishes or even a smaller sea king. It didn't bother her, they would have to work extremely hard in order harm her. Vampire skin was hard to pierce with sharp objects according to their lore. Though she wondered how much of her vampire lore was true. After all she has bled on more than one occasion since she was taken from her homeland. Though each time it was either her own affliction or something made of pure steel. Soon a bird came near her, with a letter. Miku blinked at it because of the council seal on the papers. Taking it the bird flew away without payment. It wasn't anything new to be honest, most service animals didn't try to get anything from the vampire race.

Hearing the alarm for going under she turned and entered the sub, locking the door behind her. Taking the letter with her to her room, she had time to read it before the next meal would be done and when she would go about helping in the boiler room. Sitting down on her bed. She saw that it was from the female councillor. Reading it Miku felt rage fill her from what she read.

' _Dear Priestess, it has come to my attention of your past heritage. Your mother was indeed a human, however, your father was not. A member of the royal family had laid with your mother. While I'm still trying to search for which of the royals did such, it has come to mean we will have to call you back to the island for a permanent stay regardless of being an Outsider. As such your humans will be allowed on the island and given roles as your servants or as your own blood banks. As you must find this in your favor please respond and return post haste. A husband is needed to return the royal blood back to our lands as well, in of such the search for a royal husband has been started.'_

Miku glared harshly at what was being asked of her and what her crew would be made of. Getting up she paced in her room while trying to figure out a way to keep her humans free and her captain from her only councillor turning him into her lover or even a random vampire trying to take power. For a moment her mind went to having her captain as a lover, but with her past with a human lover she immediately felt stupid for thinking such things. She couldn't set that up for her heart again.

Hearing the call for lunch Miku continued reading and re-reading the letter as she went to the common room where her humans ate. Sitting she still was continuously reading the letter over and over again, searching for some kind of ploy that the vampires had wanted from her. She was so into her reading she didn't notice her captain coming up to her and reading what she had.

"Miku-chan, what's that?" Sebastian asked as he sat nearby. Soon Miku saw she held her captain and crew interest for her letter. Sighing she explained in a monotone of what it said. Few crew members voiced their dislike for being told they were going to become her slaves. But Seb stayed silent. "Miku-chan do you intend to return now that it's too light that you're royalty?"

"No. I left and I won't return." Miku stated which calmed down most of the pirates. "If I am to return I'll be what you almost were. Breeding cattle or a blood bank. The royal family vampires mean mass producing heirs for the females. I won't lower myself to that. If it means the end of the vampires then so be it." her voice seemed to trail off for a moment before she spoke again. "Plus I won't allow you to lose the freedom you solely seek."

Law blinked at that. His vampire had stated her loyalty to her kind in many ways of trying to keep them protected, but now it was solely to keep him and his crew safe. Her words made some of the crew member burst into tears as they took in her words. Seeing his vampire frown at her letter he wondered what was on her mind. She was obviously thinking about something. Her ruby red eyes continued to stare at her letter as the meal went on.

As Law watched his vampire from the corner of his eyes he had to wonder if she was serious when he asked her about letting a partner back into her life. And her reaction with the councilor stating she must find a husband showed him he wouldn't have to worry about her running off at the first sight of love. As he thought of that word he felt his heart clench at the thought of his vampire looking at someone else with a happy in love air about her. It made his food taste bad in his mouth if he was honest. He had already made plans for having her follow him in his plans. The heat was not something he could deal with if she had left him alone for too long.

At the moment he felt like he needed to head to Sabaody Archipelago. Something was telling him to check it out, after all the damage they cause should have died down a bit. Looking back at his vampire he wondered if she would depart from them if they went close to the vampire isles again. Seemingly sensing that Miku was being watched she looked up from her letter to catch her captains eyes.

Dull rubies stared back at his and he realized that it was the second day since he fed her. It made him wonder what was the normal expectation for blood banks since she never seemed to have asked much from him. It would seem a crewmember was curious as well…

"Miku-chan, what is the normal for a blood bank?"

Red eyes blinked confused at the crew mate before refocusing. "A blood bank is like a pet to some and a slave to others."

"What kind of slave?" Seb asked slightly worried.

"Some as a simple food source others it includes other needs. Be it violent or sexual. Humans to my kind are treated no better than animals for slaughter. Though sometimes they are treated better than kin. It really depends on the vampire." She frowned as she folded the letter.

"Then how would you treat your blood bank?"

Miku sighed. "Under normal situations, I'd be over protective depending on the gender. If I had a blood bank not needing protection then I'd be vocal about our situation. So other vampires know that she or he was my blood bank and that other humans know I have no need for other blood banks. Under a normal situation for vampires, they take more than one for themselves, however I prefer to take one. As a host, it means for me that the chosen blood bank is something special."

"Speaking of blood banks, how have you been getting your blood since the poisoning last week? Carl asked as Law blinked. He wasn't sure he wanted the crew to know that he gave his blood every two days. However they knew she was getting it somehow and that the first time she got blood from them as a crew was from him which lead to his addiction. They would cause a lot of noise if they found out about his situation.

"There's a deal between myself and the Captain about that." was all she said. "And that's all you shall know on that matter. Just know is I am satisfied and nobody's getting hurt."

"Ah?" Shachi asked. "But it will be a problem if you suddenly went without blood…"

"Indeed, like last time I would eventually go insane or on a rampage depending on if I don't get blood or smell it near."

"Yeah last time you sure were scary." A crew member laughed. His vampire frowned a little at those words as she put the letter in her pocket. She got up, patting Seb on the head as she passed him on her way out. The motion of a caring gesture made Law's heart turn as he wonder once again for who knows how many times for how the vampire host was to treat their blood banks. And then on how she normally would treat him if he didn't ask to keep their situation a secret.

Getting up he walked out to find his vampire in order to give her his blood. The heat wasn't very bad at the moment however the heat in his heart was. He wanted to tell her how he felt. Even if it led them to being friends with benefits. But the thoughts of if she shunned him away made his heart feel like ice. Still, he felt he shouldn't keep this from her any longer. It was getting hard to ignore the feelings he was having for his vampire. Even more so to keep it from the crew.

Entering the test lab he saw his vampire wasn't there waiting for him. He frowned as he went looking for her. He went to her room and sure enough her door was locked. Knocking he heard her unlock it and open the door. She was looking at him with a questioning gaze. As if she didn't realize it was her feeding time. Law looked at her dull ruby eyes as she stood off to the side for him to enter if wished.

Miku watched him, realizing that he was coming to feed her, however… She felt like something else was wrong with her captain. Smelling his scent there was a husky scent mixing with his normal smell. When he entered she closed her door, locking out of habit. She saw her captain sit on her bed and held out a hand. Confused by her captains behavior Miku walked over and looked at his hand for a moment. As soon as she saw nothing all that odd about the silent request Miku took his hand. As soon as she did he leaned back on the bed, pulling her over top of him due to her not realizing what he was doing.

Red eyes blinked as he flipped them over to where he was leaning over top of her. Miku felt her heart skipping beats as her captain watched her with cool silver eyes. Her eyes searching his for the reason he would have her pinned. While her mind raced and her heart skipped beats Miku seemed to not realize her face heating up. Law watched the red blush cover the porcelain skin on his vampire. Looking at the pure snow white hair spill around her head, the way her breathing seemed to shudder as she looked at him.

Not one for words, nor on how to explain to her how he was feeling he lowered to her face. His body pressed against hers. Her ruby red eyes seemed to barely understand what he was trying to say silently. Nose to nose Law closed his eyes and connected their lips. The sudden intake of air let Law press closer to his vampire. Gently touching her hair and pulling her close as he could he felt Miku try to shift. Feeling like he must have got his point across Law lifted away to look at his vampire.

Her eyes looked shocked with her blush still on her face. "Miku-ya…"

"No." Was her reaction. Law felt his heart clench as she covered her face with her hands. "I can't captain. You can't."

Law sighed. He had a feeling that she was not going to respond well right away. But at the moment she wasn't pushing him away. So he cupped her chin and carefully removed her hands from her face. "I know you can't accept my feelings now but I need to let you know they are there. So Miku-ya know that I care but I won't force anything."

"Captain, I ...I"

"You don't have to respond right away. Just take time to figure out what you want. And try to not push me away."

Miku looked up at her captain. Smelling the air, the scent of musk and heat radiated off of him. He seemed to realize that as he lowered his neck near her face. A hand petting and gently touching her hair made Miku wonder. But right now her blood bank was offering blood to her. So she decided to play it by ear and see where her heart lies. Licking her blood banks neck she felt him shifted over top of her. The pressure of their bodies so close together made Law feel even more pleasure as his vampire bit down. His arms pulled her close as her own hands trailed across his skin. Almost like a feather…

As Miku drank she felt the blood taste even better with the knowledge of what her captain told her. And while it scared her she felt oddly proud. But she knew she needed time in order to figure out what it was she was proud of. She could feel her blood bank try to keep in sounds of which she could understand however she almost wanted to hear what he would make if she gave him even more pleasure than just a bite.

Feeling full Miku licked the bite wound clean of blood, causing her captain to take a breathe in her ear. He seemed to lose strength as she flipped them over. Silver eyes stared up at ruby as she watched her human captain. His face being a little red with a bit out of breath. Hair a mess with his hat laying off to the side. It was a strange look for her brain to handle. Her captain...her blood bank was under her, and with her new knowledge she felt her heart clench with an unknown emotion. Getting up Miku saw her captain sit up as well and watch her as she moved away from him. She seemed to be retreating back while her captain got off the bed, fixing his hair and picking up his hat.

-XxX-

Leaning back against her bed while sitting on the floor Miku thought about her captain. He...had feelings for her. She couldn't figure out how she could have made him fall in love with her. Was it love? Or was it the chemical from her bite making him confused? Either way did she feel the same? Did she want to explore that part of her life again? Did she want to let a lover enter her life again? Could she love a human again? Or should they end up with a friends with benefits? Or even say no completely.

Not really understanding where their relationship stood now, Miku got up. Her intent was to go to the boiler room and clean it. She had enjoyed cleaning the boiler room if only because it was a place her captain hardly entered. And right now the last thing she wanted was her captain to come into the room when she had yet to figure out her emotions.

They were going to stop at an island in about a few hours. It could give her time to think. Hearing on the pips for her to come to the door to the outside, Miku sighed as she left her cleaning hole. Walking up the stairs and the like to the door, she opened the door and saw the crew was watching the island draw near. It was in autumn colors. It made her blink as she looked at the colors. A smile appeared on her face. A Fall Island maybe?

When docked she saw that a lot of the humans of the island had dressed up like monsters or folklore. Seeing many children point at her excitedly, even a few humans came over to call out to her. "Mama! Look at that cool vampire!"

"Miss come join us! Your costume is so cool!"

"Mama next time I wanna be a vampire!"

Miku blinked stunned as her fellow crew mates did as well. She could smell her captain enter the scene. Not ready for him to be near her she walked off the plank to shore. She looked back barely noticing the frown of her captain. But that was all she wanted to see. She had to focus on figuring out her feelings. Could she put her past lover behind her? Could she trust her captain to not break her? Could she enter another relationship? Thinking she could at least give her captain a chance, but she wasn't sure how much she could give him before she retreated back into her shell.

Feeling a small hand on hers she looked down and saw a child dressed as a reaper smiling a broken tooth smile. Miku smiled slightly, being careful to not show her fangs were real. Walking with many islanders surrounding her she saw that a crowd was around a stage. Looking around she saw her crew was following in a group, including her captain. Why she wasn't sure. But when she was lead to the stage, her red eyes blinked. "Sing us a vampire type song!"

What?

Hearing the crowd chat sing, Miku wondered if this was part of the festivities. Thinking of a 'vampire type song' she thought about her own old personal song. "I'll...love...you like a vampire…" she whispered into the mic, which got the crowd to calm down to hear the song. She locked eyes with her crew members before looking at her captain.

"Call me the end of your world.

Call me your genocide.

'Cause I'm a venomous girl.

Just like a Spider Bite.

I'm a relentless machine,

With no emergency brake

To stop me…

I'll start by crawling inside

Like a parasite

You'll feel your heart skip a beat

Just a couple times

You'll think that you've found the one

But it's your mind coming undone

Ripping slowly…

Although I'm beautiful,

Like a perfect dream

Inside my soul,

There's a murder scene

I'm a creature

Who's up to no good

I'll love you like,

Love you like a vampire would

I've been fang-usin'

Heart-bruisin'

It feels so good

To love you like

Love you like a vampire would

I've been prey before,

Now I'm predator

And I'm cold inside…

Like a vampire.

I…

Love…

You…

Like…

A vampire

He was an animal

With such a mad disease

They said to stay away

But damn, he wanted me

And that was the day

That my blood became infected

And I learned it was kill or be killed again

Although I'm beautiful

Like a perfect dream

Inside my soul

There's a murder scene

I'm a creature

Who's up to no good

I'll love you like

Love you like a vampire would

I've been fang-usin'

Heart-bruisin'

It feels so good

To love you like

Love you like a vampire would

I've been prey before

Now I'm predator

And I'm cold inside…

Like the freezer door was left wide open

Frostbite crept into my veins

Crippled by a life so tragic

I can never love again

Run away, 'cause I'm contagious

You know that I can't control this

Instinct to feed

The hunter in me

I'm a creature

Who's up to no good

I'll love you like

Love you like a vampire would

I've been fang-usin'

Heart-bruisin'

It feels so good

To love you like

Love you like a vampire would

I've been prey before

Now I'm predator

And I'm cold inside

Like a vampire

Ooohh

Vampire"

Hearing the crowd of islanders cheer Miku sighed as she saw her crew stared at her with wide eyes, even her captain was staring at her with shock. Sighing she left the stage after doing a small bow. Miku decided to walk around before returning to the ship. She saw Seb and Penguin try to follow after her, which she shook her head no and headed deeper into the island. Miku found herself standing at the cliff near the village. She could see all around her, the sub, the town, parts of the back island and far out to sea.

Her thoughts seemed to be a little unsettled as she tried to find peace in her soul. Sitting against a tree and watching the sun dip in the sky Miku thought maybe just maybe. Maybe she could let her captain in. However her heart felt like it would burst if he broke it like Victor did. After all she knew Victor since he was a young blood bank child. She only knew her captain for about three to four months. Was that enough time to settle on feelings for the human? Was it safe to give her heart to him?

Like she almost did with her pure blood?

Like how she thinks about turning him?

She never had thoughts about turning Victor… and they had a relationship for over fifty years. What about her captain made her want him? Why his blood? Why did he love her? What made him love her? The chemical of the bite? The feeling of pleasure? The way she was? Her physical appearance? Her personality? Her works around the sub? What made him love her?

Her thoughts seemed to travel all over the place as she tried to make a decision on if she should allow her captain enter her heart. Did she love him? She wasn't sure. To be honest with herself she didn't really know if she was capable of love. Did she deserve love? Could she feel it? Could she feel love?

"Miku-ya?"

Turning she saw her captain walking over, she could smell her crewmates hiding in the trees and the like waiting, watching. Should she tell her captain they weren't alone?

"Captain." she acknowledged but turned back to the sunset for a moment. As he sat next to her, his sword in his arms. "You know the crew is watching." her red eyes watched her captain for any tells.

"Let them. I think it's about time they find out."

Miku starred. "You'll have it come to light? Why after so long?"

"It was when you explained how you would treat a Blood Bank. Plus with how things are going to go it would be best if they knew now."

"Then what about what you asked me the other day? Should they know that too?"

"While it shouldn't matter, I see no issue with it now."

Miku hummed as she turned to watch the sunset again. She could smell the confusion on her crewmates. Her mind seemed to jumble around as she tried to figure out what to do. Why did her captain love her? Did she love him? Sighing out loud she looked at her captain as he seemed to be tense. Smelling the air she couldn't find a reason. He wasn't in heat, nor bleeding in any way. So Miku tried to figure out why her captain seemed to be uncomfortable.

As she watched him from the corner of her eyes she realized he wasn't hurt but instead he was on edge because he wanted an answer. It made Miku look back at the setting sun, how could she come up with an answer right away. She still wasn't sure if he truly loved her or if it was the heat. Her mind going miles a minute she came to the conclusion that she might have to risk it. She might have to risk her heart, she couldn't make her captain wait on her. Even if she was scared of his feelings, he deserved an answer. But with the crew watching?

"Captain." Miku started.

"Yes Miku-ya?"

"You know how I feel about getting into a relationship after my last one." Miku could smell the stiffness as she saw his eyes tighten. "And I'm not sure if this is going to break one of us, but…"

"But?"

"I guess...I'm willing to give it a try."

Miku saw her captain blink and release a sigh before giving off a small grin. A scent of a positive emotion was rolling off him. Miku didn't know if that would be a good thing or if she would be making a mistake. But her captain was something for her. She just needed to figure it out.

 **Sorry for how long this had taken me, and for it not being as long as the other chapters. But The next chapter is in the works. So look forward to it!**


End file.
